Roses
by Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute
Summary: Fang was a player. Getting girls was as easy as pie. But when he begins to fall for the unthinkable, Maximum, she has a plan up her sleeve to not be part of his broken heart graveyard. She plays him. And doesn't expect to fall herself. FAAAXXXX! AU, AH!
1. A Letter and a Rose

**Summary: **Fang was a player. Getting girls was as easy as pie. But when he begins to fall for the unthinkable, Maximum, she has a plan up her sleeve to not be part of his broken heart graveyard. She plays _him_. And doesn't expect to fall herself.

**Author's Note: **So my friend got this picture on her phone, and she forwarded it to me. It was a poem, and I created a story about it. The idea is pretty cliché — I'll admit it already. But I hope to make it as un-cliché if possible. Any ideas are welcome :) Enjoy!

* * *

~∞ **ROSES **∞~

_**Chapter One: **A Rose and a Letter_

* * *

He had done it. And he was miserable.

Fang Walker, school's hottest player was downright miserable. He sat on his bed in the dorm he shared with his best friend James, sulking. You could say he fit the description of emo now, minus the cutting. Then again, not all emo people inflict pain on themselves.

The hollow sound of someone knocking on the wooden door carried down to Fang's bedroom. Three short knocks before they stopped. He could hear the sound of someone's light footsteps fading in the distance.

Too down to go get the door, Fang fell backwards on his bed, hands running through his long, black hair. Why was he so upset? Why was he sulking? Why did he break up with Maximum Ride? And most importantly, why was he _in love?_

He knew the answers to most of the questions. He was upset because he had been stupid, and had been pressured by Sam to break up with Max. He was sulking by the break up, which he had been told to do in the harshest way possible. He broke up with her because of Sam, although that was an excuse, rather than a reason. But he didn't know why he was in love with Max still.

What about her was meant to be loved? She had the snappiest and most sarcastic attitude Fang had ever seen in a person. She never did what someone told her to do. She reacted with her heart, rather than her head. She was violent. But she was loyal. She was beautiful, kind, and gentle.

_And _this_ is why you still love her_, a voice in Fang's head reasoned. He shook his hair out. He had broken up with Max. It was over. Fang couldn't still be in love with her, and run back, expecting Max to forgive him; she was too proud and stubborn.

Fang rubbed his legs, trying to get some sense back into them. He had been laying down on the bed for what seemed as eternity. Gently, Fang lowered his feet to the wooden ground, and silently walked to the door. He opened it, and spotted a golden box lying on the ground, unattended.

Picking it up, Fang strode back to his room, and locked the door. He stared at the long golden box, trying to figure out what it was, and why it had been left for him. Was it someone who had heard about his break up, and sent their condolences? Or was it one of the girls that he'd normally waste no time in messing around with for a few days?

Making up his mind, he propped his lean torso up on the pillows covered in black, placing the box in his lap. It didn't weigh very much. Fang took the lid off the box, revealing a long, thorned, and perfect rose. A red one. He immediately had his suspicions as to who the sender was.

A note was attached as well, with neat handwriting covering both sides. The red rose was the first give-away, but the handwriting told him exactly who it was. Fang looked at the note.

...

_Fang —_

_Our so-called love was like this rose; sweet, and if I was a poetic person, which I'm not, I'd say it was beautiful. But it had it's ups and downs. It's thorns in the bushes. _

_I honestly don't know why you did what you did. I don't know if you were forced, or it was all your own decisions. I don't know if what you did to me or told me was all an act._

_When you asked me out, I can't say I was surprised. You, the hottest player, yet a jerk. And me, no one much. Over the months we were together, your behavior startled me. Who knew you could be so sweet, so kind and daring? I didn't. Then again, it could've all been lie. Nothing real. _

_Don't deny it, you were genuinely surprised when I had actually said yes to your pleads and begging. And _yes_, you _did_ get down on your knees and beg like a dog. But what you didn't know was that I wasn't one of those senseless girls who throw themselves at you. That I _actually had a brain_! _

_From the moment you asked me to be your girlfriend, I knew that you were going to date-and-dump me as you did to all those other girls. I had planned to dump you first. But you shocked me when 'we' lasted a month, and even more. _

_I didn't think it would last any longer than the school year. _I_ hadn't planned on making it that long, and I had thought you hadn't either. I was right. You broke up with me two days ago. _

_I should be crying and sobbing and sulking shouldn't I? I should be depressed out of my mind. I should want murder you, bring you back to life, and kill you again. But I'm not. Because I have something to tell you._

_Ever heard of that poem, "Roses are red, Violets are blue…" with different variations? Well, here's one._

_Roses are red, _

_Violets are blue,_

_Did you really think that I'd cry over you?_

_I told you I loved you,_

_You though it was true._

_But guess what, player?_

_You got played too._

_As I said before, I'm not a poet, so obviously I didn't make this. But I hope this tells you what our 'relationship' was. _

Lots_ of Love,_

_Maximum Ride._

_PS: I'll see you in Hell._

_..._

By the time Fang finished reading the letter, tears were meandering down his olive cheeks. He dropped the letter on the ground, and got up, rose in hand. Walking to the kitchen, he grabbed a cup and filled it with water for the rose to sit in.

He never should've broken up with her, no matter what Sam had said. But now, he wasn't so sure about that. Max was going to break up with him either way.

If only he had noticed the smudges of the blue ink pen, where tears had fallen. Max's tears.

* * *

**You're probably going: O.O A new story already?**

**And I'm here, nodding my head and smiling evilly. Okay, maybe not evilly… But you know what I mean hopefully. I wrote this today; tell me what you think please! Too cliché, awesome, amazing, boring, more detail, whatever, tell me! Ideas are welcome too! The next chapter'll be from the beginning, so it works up to this, got it?**

**Thanks! Read, REVIEW, _Love_, and Spread the Joy!**

~Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute ~:) **[4/19/12]**


	2. Sketching Roses

**Summary: **Fang was a player. Getting girls was as easy as pie. But when he begins to fall for the unthinkable, Maximum, she has a plan up her sleeve to not be part of his broken heart graveyard. She plays _him_. And doesn't expect to fall herself.

**Author's Note: **THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! My gosh, you all are ah-mazing! So here's your chapter!

* * *

~∞ **ROSES **∞~

**_Chapter Two: _**_Sketching Roses_

* * *

"And that will conclude your morning announcements! Have a terrific Monday, and enjoy the rest of your school year!" The intercoms blared loud and clear, waking up several of the drowsy students who had slinked into class late, only to fall asleep. One of these people was Maximum Ride.

The teacher began her drone of the names in her homeroom. Her voice was a monotone that made it unbearable to listen to. "Maximum Ride?" Her scratchy voice called as she read from the paper. "Maximum?"

All heads turned to look at the sleeping girl in the back. The blue hood of her sweatshirt was pulled over her head, shrouding the class' view of her dirty-blonde hair, but her face was still visible. It was scrunched up, her light eyebrows furrowed, as if she was annoyed.

Considering the loud classroom environment, combined with the teacher's pestering voice, she most likely was annoyed.

"YO MAXINE!" the boy sitting next to her yelled. It was Fang, the hot "bad-boy" of West High. He was a player and a jerk, to say the least. Fang didn't talk much to Max, but he was aware of who she was.

Max shot up, her head now high above her desk, and slapped Fang across the face. "My. Name. Is. Not. Maxine," she grounded out, her teeth gritted tightly together. Fang blinked at her, surprised that she had slapped him, for he always called her Maxine.

"She's here, Ms. Wilhelm!" Fang called to the front of the class.

"Yes, yes, thank you Nick. Maximum, I don't want you falling asleep in this class and drooling all over my desks!" Mrs. Wilhelm scolded her. Max opened her mouth to snap back at the teacher, but Fang quickly covered her mouth with his hand.

"Teh-or-and-ff-i-mout-befr-oo-d," Max said eerily calm, although her mouth was still covered.

"Excuse me?" Fang questioned teasingly.

"A-sad-eh-or-and-of-me-moh-bfor-oo-di!" she hissed, now glaring at Fang.

"Pardon?"

"Oo-sho-odv-jus-akn-it-off…" Max muttered, her words again distorted, before she licked his hand. Needless to say, Fang quickly removed it.

"What the hell was that for?" he grumbled, disgusted by Max's actions.

She shrugged. "I told you, you should've just taken your hand off my mouth…" Then, Max turned away from him, and took out a clean sheet of paper, as well as a pencil, before she began doodling. Fang watched her silently draw, as Mrs. Wilhelm began going over the rituals and routines of West High.

Roses. All roses. Max shifted in her seat, bringing her paper farther away from Fang. He leaned closer to get a better look, and Max moved the paper even further. Yet he still bent over, trying to look at the most recent rose she had drawn.

Until he fell out of his chair.

Everyone laughed at Fang, but Max was the first one. And hers was a different laugh too. Mocking him. Her brown eyes glared at him through the laughing, smiling façade.

Sitting himself right again, it was Fang's turn to scowl at Max as she continued on with her doodling as if nothing had happened. Fang snorted mentally. Sure, nothing happened. Just the most popular dude in their year was the laughing stock of homeroom with Ms. Wilhelm. Definitely nothing.

"Do you know what you just did?" Fang asked menacingly. The whole school would know about this by the end of the day; that was how West High worked.

"Uh, _yeah _Nick," Max responded in a 'duh' tone, clearly not affected by his angry tone of voice. "Do you know what _you_ just did?" she shot back, as she began the stem for the rose she had finished.

"I fell out of my seat, because of you," Fang growled. "Everyone laughed at me, because of you. I was the _center of attention_, because of you."

Max snorted. "Aren't you always the center of attention? Aren't all the pops and jocks the attention-loving snobs? Besides, I didn't do anything. But _you_ invaded my personal bubble."

Fang opened his mouth to retort something back, but the bell rang. Homeroom had come and gone in a snap. Max picked up all her books, and shifted the weight of it onto her hip.

"If you really wanted to talk to me, all you had to do was say hi. But _nooo_, you almost fell on top of me. You should really work on your social skills." And with that, Max walked out of Ms. Wilhelm's homeroom class.

Fang had her next, for history, and so he remained in his seat. Max had left a piece of paper on the ground, and he snatched it up from the tiled floor. It was the rose that she hadn't finished. The rose looked done, yet there was something off about it that made Fang have a sense of "incompleteness". Something missing.

The sketch was neat, yet detailed. The shading on each individual petal had been lightly applied on the paper that made it appear to be three-dimensional. A drawing like this was not one created from the head. They had to of experienced the flower first-hand, and for an extended period of time.

There was something peculiar about Maximum, just like that rose. And for once, Fang actually agreed with Max. Maybe he really did want to talk with her. But first, he'd have to get rid of this week's girlfriend.

The door to the classroom burst wide open.

There she was, her hair curled perfectly like her white smile. Fang's current girlfriend

* * *

**So here's your chapter! I loved all your reviews! So thank you!**

**_luvcookiesandHMS: _**_Aw, thank you!_

**_jusme: _**_Thanks again!_

**_mee: _**_Before you say thank you for updating, you're welcome!_

**_untamed roses: _**_It didn't suck! They kind of have grudges for each other. Still debating whether they're going to fully hate the other yet. Well, Max kind of does… Thanks anyways!_

**Thanks! Read, REVIEW, _Love_ and Spread the Joy!**

~Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute ~:) **[****4/20/12****]**


	3. I am NOT your Hunny Bunny Rose

**Summary: **Fang was a player. Getting girls was as easy as pie. But when he begins to fall for the unthinkable, Maximum, she has a plan up her sleeve to not be part of his broken heart graveyard. She plays _him_. And doesn't expect to fall herself.

**Author's Note: **So, I changed something in the last chapter. Fang's girlfriend is not Elise. She has no name right now; you'll see why in this chapter.

* * *

~∞ **ROSES **∞~

**_Chapter Three: _**_I am NOT your Hunny Bunny Rose_

* * *

"Hey sweet-cheeks," she purred, walking towards Fang and plopping herself in his lap. "I missed you!"

Fang let out a sigh, gently pushing his girlfriend off his lap. "Babe, we saw each other in the morning." She pouted.

"But I didn't even get a good-bye kiss from my sexy boyfriend!" she whined. Taking a deep breath, Fang choose his words carefully.

"There's a reason for that," he muttered, just so she could hear. She perked up at that.

"Okay! I'll go to the bathroom at exactlynine o'clock, and then you go at nine o'one. We'll meet at the closet —,"

He interrupted her. "Honey, that's not what I meant…" By this time, she had a highly unattractive, confused look on her face. Her blue eyes were bugged out wide, and her mouth was gaping open, as her head tilted to the side. She began blinking rapidly, her eye make-up smudging on her top and bottom eyelids.

"W-What are you trying to say baby?" she whispered, voice desperate.

"Sorry pumpkin, but we're over," Fang said nonchalantly, holding back a smirk that was playing against his lips. Breaking up with the dramatic ones was always the most entertaining.

"B-But you're my hunny bunny rose! And I'm your honey bunches of neapolitan cake pie with the crust toasted, and refrigerated at 65 degrees Fahrenheit! Don't you remember?" she begged. Fang snorted; when did he ever call her _that?_ More importantly, who came up with all these ridiculous pet names?

"Love, when I said we're done, we're done," Fang reiterated. "And I am _not _your 'hunny bunny rose'."

"We can't be done! We can _not_ be over!" she screamed, almost to herself. "Especially because you keep calling me all these pet names that couples call each other, sweetie!"

Fang face-palmed — of course, he did so mentally — and got up. "Darling, that's only because I _forgot_ your name." And with his now ex-girlfriend going into a state of shock, he moved seats.

…

"Max!" Nudge called, waving her down to sit beside her in class. Max sighed, but smiled at her friend and room-buddy.

"Hey Nudge," Max managed to say, before Nudge burst from excitement. She was already bouncing up and down in her chair, caramel hair flying everywhere.

"Was it true, was it true?" she asked excitedly, a huge smile on her face. "Did _Fang _- hot stuff – _Walker_ fall into your lap?"

Max began choking and coughing. "Wait, _what_?" she screeched. The class turned to look at the two girls in the back, but they ignored them.

"I said, did Fang Walker fall —,"

"Yes, yes I —,"

"Wait so he did? Oh my —,"

"NO! FANG DID _NOT_ FALL INTO MY LAP!" Max screamed. The girl sitting in front of them turned around.

"You sat on the hottie, Fang Walker's lap? Lucky!" the girl exclaimed incredulously. Now, the entire class' attention was on Max, Nudge, and the girl in front of them.

Nudge shook her head sadly. "Sorry Maddie, but she didn't. I mean, it would've been amazing if she did, despite him being a total player and a jerk and a douche, but Max here claims he didn't fall into her lap. Haven't you heard? Practically everyone knows about what happened between Max here and Fang!"

Max interrupted, "NOTHING HAPPENED! Fang just freaking fell out of his chair because he was trying to pop my personal bubble!" Nudge wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Well, there's _got_ to be a reason for _that_." Her phone buzzed. "EEK!"

Maddie turned around again, her long black hair swishing in the direction her head turned. "What? What happened Nudge?"

You see, Nudge was West High's number one gossiper. Whenever something worthwhile to talk about comes up, there are about three people who always know first; the person who the gossip centers on and a witness. Then, there's Nudge. She always let everyone else know the latest news at school.

"Fang and Elise broke up!" Nudge stood up, out of her seat and announced to the rest of the class, "Ladies, Fang is now free!" before sitting back down.

The girls began to buzz, talking about shopping at the mall during lunch period for new clothes and a makeover. Seriously, how much money do girls waste because Fang is single? They could be donating the money to hungry children inAfrica! Besides, he was 'available' every couple of days, or so.

Max groaned, and put her head in her arms as she laid it on the desktop. _Fang is such a player. Didn't he _just_ get with El — whatever her name is _this morning_? Can we say douche-bag?_ With her arms covering her eyes, she couldn't see anything going on in the classroom environment, but there sure was a heck load of noise.

"So Maddie," she heard Nudge ask. "Are you going to try and get the Fangster?"

"Eh, I'm not sure. He's probably got his eye one someone, if he broke up with Elise _that_ fast. It's been what, an hour since she asked him out? And Elise isn't that bad looking either, in player terms." _Finally!_ Max thought. _Someone else besides me and Nudge thinks he's a player!_

The bell rang, and class begun. But Max couldn't help but think that something was up. Maddie was right; he _never _dumps someone that fast.

Then again, maybe he and his ways have upped a notch. Or maybe, Fang _has_ found someone.

* * *

**I really should be finishing my chapter for my Percy Jackson Story, or for the story I co-write (Suckers of Love by _Authors of Awesomeness_) but here we are, with yet _another_ chapter of Roses! You love me now, don't you?**

**_luvcookiesandHMS: _**_Haha thank you!_

**_AND TO EVERYONE ELSE AS WELL, THANK YOU! _I didn't have time to thank everyone individually like I did last time. So thanks again!**

**Thanks! Read, REVIEW, _Love_ and Spread the Joy!**

~Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute ~:) **[****4/21/12****]**


	4. Roses, Dahling

**Summary: **Fang was a player. Getting girls was as easy as pie. But when he begins to fall for the unthinkable, Maximum, she has a plan up her sleeve to not be part of his broken heart graveyard. She plays _him_. And doesn't expect to fall herself.

**Author's Note: **HAH! Another update! Take that _Anna Ride_! (PS go read and review her stories!) Oh and translations are at bottom! FROM GOOGLE TRANSLATE!

* * *

~∞ **ROSES **∞~

**_Chapter Four: _**_Roses, Dah-ling_

* * *

After class, Fang quickly walked out into the high school corridor in search of Max. There was no doubt that all the girls at West High had heard about his new status: single. Mobs of them were going to chase after him. Wait, scratch that, mobs of them _are_ chasing after him.

He couldn't say he hated them. Most of the girls were hot. It was just that he didn't feel the need for them all to attack. They'd all get their turn one week or another.

Pulling out his phone, Fang checked the time. There was only another minute to head to class, so he quit his search to find Max. As he walked down to second period, French class, Fang was relieved to see no hormone-driven teenage girl about to jump him. That may have been nice on some aspects, but Fang's been jumped before, and it was _not_ pretty. Especially since it _was_ by hormone-driven girls.

He came into class late, so there was only one available seat. All the desks were in sets of two, and many of the girls pushed their partners out of their seats, feigning that nothing had happened so he would think the seat was open.

On any other day, he would've stolen the seat and sat next to the sexiest girl in the class, but today Fang decided to sit next to the person in the actual empty seat. And it just so happened to be Max.

Casually, he slipped into the seat beside her, and placed his stuff on the ground. When Fang looked up again, he noticed everyone — including the French teacher — was gaping at him.

"What?" he snapped and everyone unfroze, and went back to normal. Well, beside the girls that were glaring at Max, but that was the usual. "Hi."

Max blinked. Him _again?_ Why couldn't and _wouldn't_ he leave her alone like everyone else.

Fang cleared his throat. "You said, and I quote, 'If you really want to talk to me, all you had to do was say hi'. I figured that you'd rather me say hi than fall on you again."

"Almost," she replied. He raised an eyebrow. "You _almost_ fell on me. Which I haven't forgiven you for."

"You're not forgiving me for almost smashing my face to the ground?" Fang asked, skeptical of the sanity of this girl.

"No you idiot! I would've laughed at that." Fang scowled. "It was because you were being invasive of the protective barriers." She gestured to the empty space around her, where the barriers were supposedly.

He chuckled. "Are they always there?" She nodded in response. Smirking, Fang scooted his chair over so it was flush against hers, and put his arm around her shoulders while leaning his head on hers. "They're gone now," he whispered into her ear, having the pleasure of making her shiver. He heard a camera snap a picture, and Fang instinctively smiled. The school would love that: Fang and Max. Mr. Popular and Miss Nobody.

_She was too pretty to be a nobody_, Fang thought, smiling to himself at the fact she hadn't pushed him away.

But that moment was gone. Max shoved Fang's arm that was around her off, and scooted her chair all the way to the other side. "_Mademoiselle Avery! Cet étudiant est de me harceler!_" she cried to Miss Avery in the front. Miss Avery paid no attention, as she continued with attendance.

"You speak French?" Fang questioned. Max's gaze darted over to the boy in black, from the front where she was trying to get the teacher's attention.

"Fluently. _Comme vous êtes un imbecile mignon_," Max spoke the rest of her sentence in French.

Fang rummaged through his binder, before pulling out a piece of notebook paper, and placing it on Max's desk, faced down. "Here."

"_Quoi s'agit-il_?"

"_Roses, chérie_," Fang replied smugly.

"What?" Max questioned, in English this time.

"I said roses, dah-ling. They're the roses you left in Mrs. Wilhelm's…"

"No! Yes, I know what you said, but… but you speak French?" she asked in disbelief. Laughing internally, Fang nodded. He really didn't, but she didn't need to know that. Max groaned. "_Je ne peux pas croire que je dit ça_!"

Not knowing how to speak French, Fang couldn't translate what Max had just said. She sounded frustrated, so he took that as a good sign anyways.

"_Oui_," he said, in answer to Max's outburst. She glared at him, snatching the rose drawing up from the tabletop, and flattening it out. "Why do you take French if you speak it fluently?"

"_Je voudrais vous poser la meme_," Max grumbled.

He shrugged, feeling the need to say,"Touché." Why? He didn't know. But the possibilities of that answering her correctly were higher than if he were to say "Huh?"

The rest of French class continued like that; Max muttering phrases in French, and a silent Fang. He didn't want to respond to something he didn't even know. Besides, the class was boring. All the teachers did today was review their rules et cetera.

He was quite relieved when the bell rang, but slightly disappointed to realize Max had been the first to leave although she sat in the back. Fang's mood lightened up when he realized he could go girl-hunting, as it was now lunch period.

But when he stepped out of the classroom, there was a line of eager girls waiting for him. Today would be a long day, no doubt about it.

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS:**

_Mademoiselle Avery! Cet étudiant est de me harceler! = _Miss Avery! This student is harassing me!

_Comme vous êtes un imbecile mignon =_ Like you're a cute jerk.

_Quoi s'agit-il =_ What is it?

_Roses, chérie =_ Roses, darling.

_Je ne peux pas croire que je dit ça =_ I can't believe I said that!

_Oui_ = Yes.

_Je voudrais vous poser la meme _= I would ask you the same.

**Anyways, it's ANOTHER chapter! Kind of fillerish… But oh well. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**_luvcookiesandHMS: _**_Yeah, I do write for PJO too. Do I like the beach? Eh.. I live in FL but we only go to the beach about five times a year in the winter, when the weather is nice XD Thanks for reviewing!_

**So there you have it. Be aware, all updates are not this fast. Look at my other stories, for instance.**

**Thanks! Read, REVIEW, _Love_ and Spread the Joy!**

~Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute ~:) **[****4/21/12****]**


	5. A Rose for You

**Summary: **Fang was a player. Getting girls was as easy as pie. But when he begins to fall for the unthinkable, Maximum, she has a plan up her sleeve to not be part of his broken heart graveyard. She plays _him_. And doesn't expect to fall herself.

**Author's Note: **Bloop. Did a double update (for the first time!) a few days ago. Didn't feel like updating much. So incredibly tired.

* * *

~∞ **ROSES **∞~

**_Chapter Five: _**_A Rose for You_

* * *

The line went on for an unimaginably long amount. All the girls in the entire campus of West High must've heard about Fang's break up with his ex-girlfriend. They probably thought that since it was the fastest he's broken up with someone, Fang has someone in mind to date next. Of course, the numb-skulls believed it was themselves.

It wasn't. The reason for the quick break-up, was that he was annoyed. Purely annoyed — sometimes disgusted — by his girlfriends, no matter how hot they are. Clinging, is "not cool". Giggling like a maniac, is "not cool". _Restricting freedom to look at other girls_, is "not cool".

And this was most of the traits in the girls before him. They look up at him with shining eyes, hoping it's them. _Can we say desperate, or _what_?_

He began strolling down the hallway, looking over each girl in line.

"No. No. Hmm… No. Ye – No. _No_. N-O. Definitely not. Maybe… Not," Fang muttered to himself, looking at all the girls. Too big smiles, too eager eyes. He knew the look in every single one of them: lust.

Yeah, he knew he didn't care much for "relationships", but all those girls wanted were to get into his pants. Sure, fooling and messing around a bit was fun, but there were those times when Fang actually wanted to _talk_. Amazing, right? And none of these girls seemed like the type to talk to him, or someone he'd willingly talk to.

_When did I raise my standards so much?_ He scowled to himself, chuckling though. There was one girl he did want to talk to. The flower one; Maximum Ride. She didn't seem to like him much, and so he took that as a good sign of her character. At least in comparison to everyone else, namely the bimbo's.

He finally got to the end of the line, where Lissa, queen bee of the school stood, holding a compact as she made kissy faces in the mirror. Fang raised an eyebrow. When Lissa took notice of him looking at her funny, she blushed. "Oh, hey Fang."

He nodded. "'Sup?"

She smiled. "Oh, nothing much. I see your desperate-I-love-Fang-despite-the-fact-I-don't-know-him-wanna-be-girlfriends line has grown bigger. Becoming more popular with the ladies, eh?" Lissa teased playfully.

Lissa and Fang's parents were friends, so she was closer to him than all the girls in the incredibly long line Lissa had described. Although she was overly self-conscious, Lissa was okay to hang out with. They didn't talk much anyway.

"What are you doing in the line? Did Sam break up with you?" Sam was her boyfriend.

"Nah, I counted all the girls in line, and now I'm at the back waiting for more to arrive," she replied, stashing her mirror back in her purse. Fang waited patiently for her to proceed. "There's forty-seven currently."

He nodded. It was a lot more than before. "Well then, I'll see you at lunch!" Lissa chirped cheerfully, as she walked over to where Sam was waiting. Looking back at the line of forty-seven girls waiting for him to ask them out, he shook his head.

None of them seemed _right_. No one that he could talk to.

Well, there was one. Except she absolutely abhorred his player ways, and wittier comebacks than her own. Except she wasn't popular, nor dressed like the other girls. Except she wasn't in the line. Except she was Maximum Ride.

Now that Fang thought about it, wasn't one of the reasons he broke up with his girlfriend was so he could talk to Max, and have a decent conversation?

Yeah. It was.

But was he man enough to ask her out?

…

She sat beside Nudge at her table. "Did you know that Fang declined _every single one of the girls_ in that line we saw on the way to lunch? _Every single one of them!_ And _Sydney_ was in that line! Can you believe it? Maybe he really does have someone in mind, like Maddie said!" Nudge bubbled excitedly.

As much as Max hated to admit it, that was quite interesting and peculiar. _Fang Walker_, chasing after a girl? Wasn't it usually the other way around?

"Did someone call my name?" Maddie called from behind the two girls, holding her lunch tray. She laid it on the table, and plopped down next to Max.

"Hey Maddie!" Nudge cried. "We —,"

"_-cough-cough-_ YOU _–cough-cough-_," Max interrupted, earning a glare from her friend.

"Anyways! _We_ were just discussing how Fang declined all those girls in the hallway, and how you could've been right, and how Fang might actually factually have someone that he's actually going to ask out!" she continued, all in one breath.

"Really? I just heard from Lissa that there were _forty-seven_ and _counting_ girls in that line. It's so un-Fanglike, especially sinceSydney just broke up with her boyfriend! And we all know that Fang's had his eye on her, every since James went out with her. What was that, two months long?" Maddie exclaimed.

"She has?" Max wondered curiously. It wasn't that the subject was interesting, but the fact that Fang Walker, school's number one player didn't get Sydney to cheat on her boyfriend with him. Now _that_ was surprising.

"Well yeah!" Maddie replied, beginning to eat the pizza on her plate. "And look! Here he comes now!"

Max turned around, in the same direction Maddie was looking in. Shouldn't Maddie of meant _she_ as they were just talking about Sydney? But it wasn't Maddie that was wrong; it was her.

Fang, looking as casual as ever in his black attire and scruffy black converse was striding over to her very table. There was only about five minutes of lunch left, and so Max quickly tried to get up, throw her trash away, and leave. Fang Walker coming to their table was _not good_.

"Wait, Max!" he cried. Nudge hopped out of her seat, grabbed Max's shoulders, and steered her back to Fang. _Wasn't she on my side?_ Max thought. _Didn't she hate Fang and his ways like me?_

Max scowled, looking Fang directly into his dark eyes. "What?" she snapped.

He blinked, but didn't show his surprise, for he kept up his opaque façade. "A rose for you, milady." Max rolled her eyes.

"You already gave them back. What do you want, a _thank you_? Seriously…"

"No. Seriously; a rose for you." And extracting his arm that was hidden behind his back, he revealed a perfectly trimmed and red rose. The petals weren't wilting, and it was free of thorns. In other words, absolutely perfect. "Maximum Ride —,"

"If you know my name, why'd you call me Maxine this morning, you moron?" Max glared. All the attention of the cafeteria was on Fang and her.

It didn't bother Fang, for his ego was large enough to give him the last bit of confidence he needed to continue on. "So you'd wake up and stop drooling on the desk," Fang deadpanned, and continued before things became worse. "Maximum Ride," he began, staring into her eyes as he said this. "Will you to the honor of being my girlfriend?"

* * *

**AHAHA I am so evil XD Cliffhanger! Well, not really. I mean Max's letter in the first chapter kind of foreshadowed her response now. Let's see if you all can figure it out. I challenge you! MWAHAHAHA!**

**_Unicorn. Bubbles. AWESOMENESS: _**_Soon enough? Not too long I guess. I kind of sort of liked this chapter. Really liked the first one. Oh, and for some reason, when I don't put spaces in your penname, the full name doesn't appear. Wacked up stuff XD_

**Haha, didn't get as many reviews as usual, but I suppose that was because I did a double update. Oh well XD You guys are awesome either way :)**

**Well then… Ermmm….. I forgot what I had to say… Review?**

**Thanks! Read, REVIEW, _Love,_ and Spread the Joy!**

~Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute ~:) **[****4/24/12****]**


	6. Red as a Rose

**Summary: **Fang was a player. Getting girls was as easy as pie. But when he begins to fall for the unthinkable, Maximum, she has a plan up her sleeve to not be part of his broken heart graveyard. She plays _him_. And doesn't expect to fall herself.

**Author's Note: **HAH! Update time! I promised myself I wouldn't update _anything_ until I updated You-tube, Me-tube, and Percy-tube, which is my Percy Jackson story. I made that promise on my last update of Roses, which was when? 4/24? Three days ago?

* * *

~∞ **ROSES **∞~

**_Chapter Six: _**_Red as a Rose_

* * *

She gaped down at him, horrifically appalled. "Whaaa —?" Max began to slur, before she mentally poked herself to normal. "Psh, what honor? Dating the biggest player in the school? Being the first girl Fang Walker's asked out, only to be dumped? _Getting_ dumped in ten minutes — your new record?" And Max proceeded to point out all the things that would take away her honor, if she became his girlfriend. That is, if she even considered going out with him.

Fang internally gaped up at Max, also humiliatingly appalled. Of course she wouldn't want to go out with him, and he _knew_ that, yet he asks her in the middle of the lunch room. How much more of an idiot can you get? He was utterly humiliated, another first for Fang. He hated it.

And so, Fang Walker took another risk. He kissed her. As in _Fang Walker_, kissed _Maximum Ride_. She melted into his arms, as the whole cafeteria witnessed it.

Why? Max didn't know. All she could see, hear, touch, smell, and even _taste_ was Fang. _Fang. Fang. Fang. Fang. Fang. Fang. Fang. Fang. Fang. Fang. Fang. Fang._ Was all that chanted through Max's head. He was honestly — and admittedly — intoxicating to be around. She couldn't get enough of it, as Fang pulled her even closer to his body.

He didn't expect Max to kiss him back, but he didn't regret her doing so. Her lips were smooth and gentle, yet passionate. Whoever got to kiss her like _this_ was sure as hell one lucky man. Fang grabbed at Max's waist, pulling him closer.

As he did so, he let out a quiet moan only meant to be heard by Max, but the small noise was magnified in the silent room. Not only did it make people scrunch their noses at Max and Fang, (or glare at Max, in the girls' cases), but it made Max abruptly pull away from Fang. The immediate retraction of body heat was enough to make Fang want to swear, but he refrained from doing so, and took his position of smirking at Max.

She glared at him, but he was immune to it already. "Change your mind?" he asked smugly. Max glared at him for a moment longer, wanting to get the taste of other girl's mouths out of her own. She stalked up to him, so their noses were mere inches apart.

"She's coming back for more!" someone in the crowd whooped, causing Max to jerk her head and glare at them. Fang could hear a sharp intake of breath from the dude that shouted that, but his focus was solely on Max. _Was she coming back for more?_ He couldn't help but wonder.

His question quickly became answered, as she brought her hand back, and snapped it across his face, for the second time, although on the other cheek. The cheek she had slapped previously was still red — Max has a mean slap. Bending down to the ground, Max picked up the fallen rose. "Here," Max said, bending close to Fang again. "You can have your rose back. I think you should keep it. It compliments your face color; as red as a rose. But it's _completely_ unattractive, just so you know."

"Yes, but I do know someone who the color's attractive on. She even looks hot when she's red," Fang replied without missing a beat. Plan back-fired. He's embarrassed as crap again, but he'd do anything to get Max to kiss him.

"Oh really? Name someone _besides_ me!" Max challenged, turning on her heel and walking out of the cafeteria's double doors. There wasn't an answer, and Max felt her stupid cheeks heat up when she realized what he meant.

"Max!" she heard Fang's husky voice call. Almost regretfully, she turned back to face him, and saw that the large crowd had dispersed. "I told you so," he winked, and headed out in the opposite direction.

…

"OH MY GOD MAX! Do you realize you made out with _Fang –freaking- __Walker_ for —," Nudge checked her phone timer. "— _four minutes and thirty-three seconds_? Are you crazy or _what_, girl! We _hate_ Fang! Say it with me: WE! HATE! FANG! WE! HAT—,"

"SURE! WE HATE FANG! But he's a freaking good kisser…" Max added quietly. Nudge stared at her, mouth hanging open.

"Who are _you_ and what have you done to Max?" she whimpered.

"Why are _you_ looking at _me_ funny!" Max exclaimed! "Weren't _you_ the one who pushed me towards Fang? Weren't _you _the one that started the chain of events, ending when I kissed Fang?"

"So you kissed Fang first?" Nudge wondered, confuzzlement spread wide across her face.

"NO! He kissed me, okay? The point I'm trying to make, is why did you push me towards Fang, when I could've safely ran away, thus none of this crap would've happened!"

"That didn't even make sense, Max…."

"NOT THE POINT."

"Anyways, I had a light bulb! Because it was utterly obvious that Fang was coming over there to ask you out — after you sat on his lap and all —" she added, with Max's protest, "— and so I thought for a lickity-split second, and I went '_HAH! LIGHT BULB!'_. I came up with this brilliant plan that'll put Fang-dear back into his rightful place as not a player."

"But that'd be just weird, because Fang's 'rightful place' _is_ a player… Whatever, just tell me the freaking plan!" Max burst. All she had heard was _brilliant plan_, and _rightful place_.

"Okay, so you know how Fang's a player?"

Max nodded tiredly. "Yes Nudge, it's practically engraved into the curriculum, here at West High," she replied sardonically.

Nudge glared at Max, but she waved them off. "What if you said yes —,"

"NO FREAKING WAY." Max intervened, even before Nudge finished.

"Just listen Max! So _if _you said yes, you guys could totally go out! I mean, if _Fang_ asks you out — no offense — one, he's lowered his standards, two, he feels pity for you, or three, he likes you! Let's hope for the latter!" she squealed, barely able to contain her excitement.

"We're hoping he likes me?" Max questioned, and Nudge nodded.

"Uh-huh. Here's the best part: dump him first, before he dumps you." Max's head tilted to the side, as she thought it all out. She'd have to date Fang… But he'd be completely humiliated for getting dumped. And Max always liked a challenge.

"Nudge, you're a genius," Max complimented.

She bobbed up and down. "So you agree, you agree?"

"Yeah. I'm in."

…

It was final. Fang would do anything to go out with Max. She could actually be the one. Max was pretty, sarcastic, easy to talk to, sneaky, sly, spontaneous, and mysterious. Not to mention one of the best kissers he's ever met.

And so, Fang decided he was going to make Max his girlfriend. Whether she liked it or not.

He hoped she'd like it.

* * *

**THANK YOU _AZIANDEMIGOD16_ FOR THE CHAPTER TITLE!**

**Now that _that's_ out of the way, thank you all for reviewing, so here's the chapter!**

**Thanks! Read, REVIEW, _Love_, and Spread the Joy!**

~Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute ~:) **[****4/27/12****]**


	7. Black Roses Equals Hate

**Summary: **Fang was a player. Getting girls was as easy as pie. But when he begins to fall for the unthinkable, Maximum, she has a plan up her sleeve to not be part of his broken heart graveyard. She plays _him_. And doesn't expect to fall herself.

**Author's Note: **Praise to _WhiteRoses _who gave me the idea for the chapter title!

* * *

~∞ **ROSES **∞~

_**Chapter Seven: **Black Roses Equals Hate; But He Doesn't Know That_

* * *

"You should totally get him a rose!" Nudge exclaimed, as ideas on how Max could subtly act as if she didn't totally hate Fang came spilling out "I mean, like apologize for that other rose that he got you, and you destroyed!"

Max shook her head wildly, as she leant back onto her bed in the dormitory the two girls shared. "I did _not_ destroy the rose!" she screeched. "Why in the world would I do _that_? You know me! I just… Freaking misplaced it, by not accepting it at all!" Max refused to admit the fact that she left an admittedly perfect flower go to waste. "Besides, he never physically _gave _it to me," she huffed.

Nudge shrugged, as she too collapsed on her bed. Unlike others, the two girls had decided to keep the beds in the same room, and have an extra room for storage. Their dorm was actually much more decent than the norm, and was more of a mini-apartment, rather than a dormitory. That was one of the reasons why the school was so expensive. "Well then," she sighed, "_you_ come up with something! 'Cause I'm out of here now," Nudge said, as she stretched her limbs out, uttering one of the shortest sentences — for her — known to West High.

"Wait, where are you going?" Max suddenly asked. "You come up with this 'Oh so brilliant plan' and ditch me to activate it alone? _Seriously?_ Maybe I don't want to be part of it anymore!" she exclaimed, now sitting straight up, her arms crossed over her chest.

Her roommate scoffed. "Puh-_leaze_, darling. We both know you want to do this plan more than I do. And if you didn't… Well then, everyone can say how Maximum Ride and Fang Walker made-out in front of the entire grade, without Max getting revenge. Think about it! Your reputation is at stake here! So is Fang's!" With this, Max raised her eyebrows. "Because if you play him, he'll get showed up and everything; you'd be the boss, figuratively speaking!" Nudge said, making wild gestures with her arms.

Max pondered Nudge's outburst for a moment or so. _Pros of Nudge's Plan: A, I'd be 'the boss'; B, Fang would get 'showed up'; C, my reputation would grow; D, who would want to date that douche-bag anymore, meaning no more freak-shows!_

_But Cons… A, I'd have to actually date him, no matter if it was fake or not. EW; And… He's butt-ugly? _

_Lies, Max_, another part of her mind said. _You know that's a lie!_ She waved it off, a bit disturbed at her conscience, as Max once _again_ fell backward onto the bed groaning.

"Uh, Max? Are you okay?" Max made no movement to respond to Nudge. "OH MY GOD! MAX! ARE YOU OKAY? OH NO, IT'S ALL MY FAULT; I MADE MAX GO INTO SHOCK! I'M SOO SORRY MAX! CAN YOU HEAR ME? I'M SORRY!" she wailed frantically, running over to Max's bedside.

Flipping over, so she was now lying on her stomach, Max looked up at Nudge weirdly. "Are _you_ okay? 'Cause I'm perfectly fine, besides the fact that I have to date — fake or not, still the same thing — the biggest player on the face of the Earth. Like I said, besides that, I'm a-okay."

Nudge let out a sigh. "Idiot," she muttered under her breath. "I'm leaving _for real_ now! And don't try and pull another stunt like that again!" she said.

"What stunt?" Max asked innocently, although in reality, it was far from innocent. Nudge rolled her caramel eyes, and walked out the bedroom door. "Hold up Nudge! You never answered my question! Where are you going?" It was too late. The slam of the dorm door was audible from the distance, and Max got up.

"Roses… Roses… She wants me to give him a freaking _rose_. That's like a death wish to my rep. Who knew Maximum Ride would ever apologize — especially to a guy like Walker?" Max grumbled, as she paced the length of the room, where the beds were not assembled. "And why a _rose?_ I know that's what he tried to give me, and that _she_ knows I have an obsession to them, but what Nudge _doesn't_ know is _why_!" she complained. "No one knows why! No one knows about how my dad —," Max was cut off by her phone buzzing.

Walking over to the nightstand separating the two beds, she picked up her phone, and entered the pass code in.

~…~

**From: **Nudge

_Don't forget the rose!_

~…~

Max groaned, and threw her phone down on the mattress. It seemed as if her life revolved around the scented flower; the only thing that reminded her of —

~…~

**From: **Nudge

_I'm warning you Max!_

~…~

Seconds after reading that text, she received _another _one.

~…~

**From: **Nudge

_GET THE FREAKING ROSE!_

~…~

**From: **Nudge

_AND THEN GIVE IT TO FANG!_

~…~

Max didn't bother to reply. However, she did know one thing; Max would have to get Fang a rose.

And she wasn't one bit happy about it. Well, that is, until a brilliant idea popped into her equally brilliant mind — if she said so herself.

…

Fang heard a knock on his door of the dormitory he shared with James — or Iggy, as he was also known as — and he got up from his slouched position on the leather sofa in front of the T.V.

He strolled to the door slowly, knowing that if it was girl, they'd wait, and if not… Well, let's just say it wouldn't be important if it wasn't a girl. Preferably a sexy one, but Fang wasn't necessarily picky, unless it was just _way_ past his boundaries.

But why was he thinking these things that came to him normally, when he couldn't stop his thoughts from overflowing with pictures of only _one_ girl?

Silently walking to the door, Fang opened it, and spotted a golden box lying on the ground, unattended. He looked on both sides of the corridor, but no one was in sight. Shrugging, and picking it up simultaneously, Fang headed back to his room.

He stared at the long golden box, trying to figure out what it was, and why it had been left for him. It obviously was a girl who had left it — or a gay guy — due to the almost perfect wrapping skills and color coordination. In all, it looked perfect.

And as Fang lifted the cover off the box, he deemed the contents of the golden box perfect as well.

It was a dark black rose, which let out a perfumed aroma. The midnight petals had a shine to them in the sun, making it look fake, but it wasn't.

The rose reminded him of a girl — not just any girl, but _Max_, the girl that had captured his attention.

He took the rose out of the box, and laid it down softly on his bed. A note fell out as well.

_Fang —_

_I'm horrifically appalled by the fact you asked me out. I mean, _Maximum Ride_, dating… Monstrosity No. 1? Us folks come up with the weirdest pairings these days. _

_Anyway, here's your rose back. It's black, because A: Nudge forced me to "return your rose because I ruined it", and B: It would match your outfits better if you were to put it in your hair and such._

_I suggest you do. Your fashion sense would be upped a bit more. _

_All my love saved for jerks like yourself (NONE),_

_Maximum Ride._

Fashion sense? Fang couldn't believe _Maximum Ride_ just critiqued him on his _fashion sense_.

Fang whipped out his phone and scrolled through his long list of contacts. It was one of the ways he kept track of who he's dated, and how many there are. After all, it was labeled, "Girl 1," all the way to… "Girl 107"? He deleted them at the end of every school year, so those 107 — more or less, some didn't give him their phone numbers — girls were purely from this year.

After passing all the G's he reached the M's, where he found Max's phone number. Don't ask how he got it. Just know Fang Walker has connections. Connections to Lissa, that is. Lissa was the one who _really_ had the connections, and that girl Nudge, Max's roommate.

~…~

**To: **Maximum Ride

_Thanks, doll ;)_

~…~

How he'd love to see her face when she read that. But only if he knew how much Max longed to see his own face when he read the back of the note:

_C: Black means something. Of course you wouldn't know what._

* * *

**Sorry for the longer wait! But I hope you enjoyed! I like this chapter :)**

_**WhiteRoses: **Thanks again!_

_**ItsATessThing: **Haha, I know :) And thank you!_

_**Thank you everyone else too!**_

**I have a question too. Would you read these?**

Music From the Heart: He gave up his old life so Max could live. But she though he abandoned her. When they meet, fifteen years later, and don't recognize the other, what are the chances of them falling in love? There's one thing... Fang's a famous pianist. FAX.

**OR**

Scapegoat: In the village of Caelum, there is no sickness among the people. There is no disease. Because far below the Capitol, is a little girl who must endure all the pain and torture the others do not have. Angel. Her cries of fear are heard only on the lunar eclipse, but when a certain girl and her friends hear this, they are determined to get her out. FAX.

**#1 is going to be out as soon as I finish the chapter (it's already 3k+ words, and not even half done) but EXTREMELY slow updates. **

**#2 is going to be out in a month. But would YOU want to read it? I have four chapters done, although the first is epically short, the second and third is decent-ish, and the fourth is long.**

**Sorry for the long A/N. I hope you actually read it…**

**Thanks! Read, REVIEW, _Love_, and Spread the STAR WARS!**

~Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute ~:) **[5/4/12 MAY THE FOURTH BE WITH YOU! INTERNATIONAL STAR WARS DAY!]**


	8. The Mysterious Rose

**Summary: **Fang was a player. Getting girls was as easy as pie. But when he begins to fall for the unthinkable, Maximum, she has a plan up her sleeve to not be part of his broken heart graveyard. She plays _him_. And doesn't expect to fall herself.

**Author's Note: **Uh… THIS IS NOT AS LONG AS IT APPEARS TO BE! I think it's funny though. How dare she question Fang's sexuality! But it's a series of texts between Max and *Unknown*

FROM: Fang sending to Max

TO: Max sending to Fang

* * *

~∞ **ROSES **∞~

_**Chapter Eight: **The Mysterious Rose_

* * *

**From: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

_Thanks, doll ;)_

~…~

**To: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

_Who's this?_

~…~

**From: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

_Guess :)_

~…~

**To: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

_Uh… Well, you text a LOT of emoticons… So you're a girl?_

~…~

**To: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

_Wait… You called me doll…_

~…~

**From: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

_Closer :)_

~…~

**To: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

_You're a lesbian girl? This just became awkward… Ew…_

~…~

**To: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

_I meant er…_

~…~

**From: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

_Hell no! I'm a guy, thank you very much!_

~…~

**To: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

_So you're gay? I'm a girl, FYI, even though my name's Max..._

~…~

**From: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

_I know._

~…~

**To: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

_Uh… Have you considered talking to a COUNSELOR about your… situation?_

~…~

**From: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

_I LIKE GIRLS – NOT GUYS! GET IT STRAIGHT!_

~…~

**To: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

…

~…~

**From: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

_I am completely totally straight. _

~…~

**To: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

…_Yeah…_

~…~

**From: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

_You don't believe me._

~…~

**To: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

_PSH NO! Where would you get THAT? That's absurd… Psh…_

~…~

**From: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

_ME? AND A GUY? *shiver*_

~…~

**To: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

_Are you SURE you're not a girl?_

~…~

**From: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

_We went over this: I am a frickin guy._

~…~

**To: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

_That's what Justin Bieber says…_

~…~

**From: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

_Did… Did you just compare me to that… thing?_

~…~

**To: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

_Uh, yeah?_

~…~

**From: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

_I am NOT JUSTIN BEIBER!_

~…~

**To: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

_It's Bieber._

~…~

**To: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

_And I never said you were. _

~…~

**To: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

_Just a JB wanna-be. Duh._

~…~

**From: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

_I hate you._

~…~

**To: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

_New record! Someone I don't know hates me!_

~…~

**From: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

_But you DO know me *suggestive wink*_

~…~

**To: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

_Okay, are you SURE you're not female?_

~…~

**From: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

_Do I LOOK female?_

~…~

**From: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

_Don't answer that._

~…~

**To: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

_Well, you can't look as female as Fang Walker…_

~…~

**From: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

_EXCUSE ME? HE DOES NOT LOOK LIKE A GIRL! HE IS VERY VERY VERY MASCULINE!_

~…~

**To: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

_And you wonder why I question your sexuality._

~…~

**From: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

_I HATE YOU._

~…~

**To: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

_Good. Now, WHO ARE YOU?_

~…~

**From: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

_The guy in your dreams ;)_

~…~

**To: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

_Fang?_

~…~

**From: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

_He's in your dreams?_

~…~

**To: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

_Well YEAH. I mean, if I can't actually murder him, I can dream about it, can't I?_

~…~

**From: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

…

~…~

**To: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

_Don't tell me he's in YOUR dreams. _

~…~

**From: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

_Hell no!_

~…~

**To: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

_Oh. My. God. He is, isn't he?_

~…~

**From: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

_I said it once, and I will say it again: NO!_

~…~

**To: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

_Oh my God… Er… I don't know if talking to you is healthy…_

~…~

**From: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

_How? Don't tell me you're in love with Fang._

~…~

**To: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

_How the hell does that come back into this convo?_

~…~

**From: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

_Oh really? I wasn't aware this was a conversation. Esp since one person keeps insulting the other XP_

~…~

**To: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

_I KNOW! Insulting isn't nice!_

~…~

**From: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

_I was talking about you, nimrod._

~…~

**To: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

_Exactly my point. You just insulted me._

~…~

**From: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

_Did I mention I HATE YOU?_

~…~

**To: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

_Do you even KNOW me?_

~…~

**From: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

_New record! Hate someone you don't know._

~…~

**To: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

_Well played man-girl, well played._

~…~

**From: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

_WHAT did you just call me?_

~…~

**To: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

… _A man-girl?_

~…~

**From: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

_*sigh* At least I'm more man than girl_

~…~

**To: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

_O.o Did you seriously just say that?_

~…~

**From: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

_WAIT! DELETE THAT! I COMMAND YOU!_

~…~

**To: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

_*evil laugh* Sorry, no can do._

~…~

**To: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

_Blackmail XD_

~…~

**From: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

_Not if you don't know who I am…_

~…~

**To: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

_Ooh, mysterious. You are…_

~…~

**To: **(***) ***-**** _Unknown_

… _Mysterious Rose._

~…~

**From: **Mysterious Rose

_WTF?_

~…~

**To: **Mysterious Rose

_Ah, my friend, you have a long way to go._

~…~

**From: **Mysterious Rose

_I. AM. MALE! A rose is tooooo feminine._

~…~

**To: **Mysterious Rose

_Just like your texting._

~…~

**From: **Mysterious Rose

_What about you?_

~…~

**To: **Mysterious Rose

_Man-girl, I AM a girl. I have the right to text like that._

~…~

**From: **Mysterious Rose

_Whatever._

~…~

**From: **Mysterious Rose

_So no "you're welcome"?_

~…~

**To: **Mysterious Rose

_Er… Why?_

~…~

**From: **Mysterious Rose

_Read your first text._

~…~

**To: **Mysterious Rose

_No. NO WAY IN HELL._

~…~

**From: **Mysterious Rose

_Yep! It's MEEE baby!_

~…~

**To: **Mysterious Rose

_*sigh* At least I have blackmail now. *evil laugh*_

~…~

**From: **Mysterious Rose

_I HATE YOU._

~…~

**To: **Fang Walker

_*sad*_

~…~

**From: **Fang Walker

_?_

~…~

**From: **Fang Walker

_Max?_

~…~

**From: **Fang Walker

_I'm sorry_

~…~

**From: **Fang Walker

_I promise I'm sorry._

~…~

**To: **Fang Walker

_Ever notice that "I promise" and "I'm sorry" have eight letters? Then again, so does BULLSHIT. Count it._

~…~

**From: **Fang Walker

_I apologize. _

~…~

For some reason, at that last text, Max smiled. She didn't know why, nor if she wanted to, but she did. And for some weird reason, it felt natural.

* * *

**I have exams soon... Delayed updates. Sorry! What must be done must be done! THANK YOU FOR ALL THOSE REVIEWS!**

_**XXX333: **It means hate XD_

_**KoKoPoP: **I really appreciate your constructive criticism! Eh, I suppose…? Heavens no, it'll always be a love/hate thing! I mean, there WILL be Fax, but not... Now. Anyway, although Fang likes Max, and admits he likes Max, knowing Max's personality, he'll get pissed every once in a while, etc… Does that help? Thanks for reviewing!_

_**WhiteRoses: **Aw, thanks!_

_**ItsATessThing: **It'd probably be highly confused. But freaking hilarious!_

_**TheDarkAngelofAwesome: **Thank you!_

**Anyway, Music of the Heart chapter one is up! Please check it out?**

**Thanks again!**

**Thanks! Read, REVIEW, _Love_ and Spread the Joy!**

~Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute ~:) **[5/9/12]**


	9. Not Another Rose

**Summary: **Fang was a player. Getting girls was as easy as pie. But when he begins to fall for the unthinkable, Maximum, she has a plan up her sleeve to not be part of his broken heart graveyard. She plays _him_. And doesn't expect to fall herself.

**Author's Note: **I love you all too much to not update :) I really should be studying… EEK

* * *

~∞ **ROSES **∞~

_**Chapter Nine: **Not Another Rose_

* * *

Nudge slipped into their room unnoticed, while Max was still smiling at her phone. She stealthily crept up behind Max — her back was to the door — and stood directly behind her. Max usually had raptor hearing, but Nudge had mastered the skill on sneaking up on Max over the years.

She peered at the phone in Max's hands, reading the message. _I apologize._ Her first thought was, _What the hell is this?_ Until she read the contact name.

Fang Walker.

Blinking in shock, Nudge smiled. Had Max already put the plan in action? She snatched the phone from Max's hands, surprising her. But by the time Max had reacted to the sudden movement, Nudge had already scrolled through all the messages.

"You thought Fang was gay?" Nudge asked outraged. "This is _Fang Walker_ number one player we're talking about! He LOVES girls, yet you question his sexuality! I thought you were smarter than that, Max…" she grumbled, setting the phone back on the bed.

Max raised her eyebrows. "Are you… defending Fang?" she question incredulously. "_Fang Walker?_" she mocked. "Besides, I didn't know it was Fang until the end," Max said, defending herself.

Nudge snorted. "Yeah, when Fang goes — and I quote —, '_It's MEE baby!'_,"

Rolling her eyes, Max flicked Nudge off as she reclined on the bed. "I got him a rose." Nudge gaped down at her.

"You did _what_?" she exclaimed, mouth dropped open.

"I got him a rose…?" Max repeated in a 'duh' tone. "Didn't you tell me to?" she asked.

She shook her head no, before pausing. "Well, yes! But no! But yes… Oh God, that was too forward Max, _way_ to forward…" she muttered to herself. "What the hell did you do…"

Max raised an eyebrow at Nudge. "What did _I_ do? What did _you_ do?" she yelled. "_You_ told me to get him a rose! Correction, you _yelled_ at me to get him it. And now you're saying I _shouldn't_ of done it? Make up your freaking mind, woman!"

"Oh _joy_!" Nudge exclaimed sarcastically. "We're having a yelling fest here! Everyone, come join!"

"Sure! Why don't we do just that, Nudge! Invite everyone in the _freaking world_ to barge in on our business! Just what I want! More people to yell at!"

"Well then! Why don't we! Because I'm sure they'd all love to hear about your pathetic love life, Max!" she retorted. Max opened her mouth to respond, but Nudge cut her off. "And YES, Max, it's pathetic! Just. Like. _You_!" she screamed, putting all of her emotions into it. Today hadn't been a good day for Nudge, and she need to let it all out.

Before she knew what she had done, Max lifted her arms up, and shoved Nudge hard. Nudge toppled back, thankfully only landing on the bed. "Don't you _dare_ tell me about my life! You don't know what it feels like to be alone! You don't know how it feels to lose the _only person you love_! So just _shut up_!" she cried. "Just shut up…" Max mumbled, feeling tears about to burst out.

And then a new voice entered their scream-fest. One that Max knew extremely well. "OKAY I GET IT! I'M A MAN-GIRL, JUST STOP SCREAMING!" the voice yelled.

The girls both stopped their shouting, and looked at each other, confused. _Huh?_ Their eyes seemed to be asking. Nudge shifted on the bed, revealing a phone. Max's phone. And it had dialed Fang's number.

Max dived to Nudge's side, and grabbed the phone, putting it to her ear. "Fang?" she asked.

She heard him let out a sigh of relief on the other end of the line. "Thank you! No more chick fights!" he praised sarcastically.

"Did you… Hear our conversation?" Max asked curiously. She had accidentally let Nudge know some of her past, but what would happen if _Fang_ did too?

He sighed again, although it was different. "Aw man, it was about me, wasn't it? I missed it!" he groaned. Fang heard Max laugh lightly on the other side, and he smiled. It was true, all he had heard was raised voices. "So why'd you call?"

There was a silence, before Max continued. "I… uh… pushed Nudge?"

Fang applauded. "Congratulations!" he mocked. "Seriously, why'd you call? I'm a bit busy over here," he said.

Max arched an eyebrow. "Really? Doing what?"

He shook his head, although she couldn't see, smiling. "No Max, doing _who_ would be the right question."

"If you were screwing someone, you wouldn't of picked up the phone," Max scoffed. "It would only be logical," she added sardonically.

"Okay, fine. You win. But why did you call?"

"I told you! I pushed Nudge!" Max said.

Fang paused. "And?" he prodded.

"Nudge butt-dialed you."

"But this is _your_ phone, how could _she_ butt-dial me?"

"She took her butt, and dialed the number," Max dead-panned.

There was an awkward silence. "You have _got_ to be kidding, Max."

"Gosh, take a joke, dude. She landed on my phone," Max said.

"I understood, _dude_." Fang thought for a moment. _Were he and Max friends? They seemed to be getting along… _He took another moment, carefully choosing his words. "Hey Max?" he asked.

Max blinked. "Hi Fang."

In his dorm, Fang rolled his eyes. "No, I have a question."

"Shoot."

Taking a breath, Fang wondered why he was nervous. Maybe it was because he didn't have much experience at what he was about to do. Maybe it was because he got slapped the last time he did. _But, she's not here to slap you,_ he reasoned with himself. Inhaling deeply, Fang asked his question. "Will you go out with me?"

Max rolled her eyes, looking at Nudge who was shaking her head no, despite the huge smile on her face. "You have _got_ to be kidding," she said, using Fang's words. "It's only been a few hours since you last asked. And you know what? The answer's still no. Sorry Fang." She paused thoughtfully. "Oh, and don't get me another rose. 'Cause you aren't going to get another one back. Bye Fang," Max added, before hanging up.

When Fang heard the dial line click, he just sat there on the couch. For some reason, that stung more than the slap.

* * *

**NOW I WILL GO STUDY!**

**Thank you all for reviewing!**

_**XXX333: **There was a tiny bit more in this chapter :) Hope you enjoyed!_

_**WhiteRoses: **Yeah, they tend to do that. Thank you for checking it out! Haha, did you know, "I love you," also has 8 letters?_

_**Broadway2B: **Thank you :) I have something to say about your penname… Later in this A/N_

_**JaixAditi: **Hehe, I don't want to die! But the "UOIKY" applies to you more :)_

_**ItsATessThing: **Haha… Maybe a couple hours? There were a bunch of typo's 'cause 1) I don't edit, and 2) it was late. It would've taken longer if there was no copy and paste!_

_**UnicornsBubblesAWESOMENESS: **Haha already explained to you :)_

**Okay, so I have a new story. It's on a co-account, called _SACA BAF_. The title is Behind the Curtains, and it is by me, _UnicornsBubblesAWESOMENESS_ and _Anna Ride. _Would you mind R&R-ing?**

**Here's the summary:**

Fang is a famous yet egotistical movie-star that wants something new to jazz up his life. Something uncontrollable, amazing, and fun - something original. When he gets a job as the lead in a Broadway musical - something he'd sworn never to star in - with his ex-girlfriend as his co-star, the equally famous Maya Ride, he takes it. But what happens when Maya is injured and her understudy has to come out - her little nobody twin, Max? Will the romance leave the stage, or will Maya's obviously continuing love for Fang get in the way? FAX!

**And we are writing another one (to be out soon) called A Midwest Kind of Love.**

Riding on his gleaming horse, Midnight, Fang Connor rounds up all the cattle in the land. And, all the hearts of all the girls on the plains. When his horse (literally) breaks a leg in the middle of the plains, and there's only one house in sight, are they willing to shelter him while Midnight heals? And who, exactly owns the house? FAX!

**While I'm on the subject of co-writing, I also do a cowrite with _Serenaisbestezrq387_ on _Authors of Awesomeness_. Check that out too? Thanks!**

**Now that the advertising is done (XD) I apologize for the long author's note (again)!**

**ABOUT TO UPDATE PARK BENCH WHICH I WROTE 2 WEEKS AGO!**

**Thanks! Read, REVIEW, _Love_, and Spread the Joy!**

~Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute ~:) **[5/12/12]**


	10. The Center of a Rose

**Summary: **Fang was a player. Getting girls was as easy as pie. But when he begins to fall for the unthinkable, Maximum, she has a plan up her sleeve to not be part of his broken heart graveyard. She plays _him_. And doesn't expect to fall herself.

**Author's Note: **So... Hi? Longest period between updates, I believe. Anyone want to correct me?

**ANYWAY, READ THIS IF YOU WANT - WHICH YOU SHOULD!**: If you have any questions about the story that I can give an answer to, without ruining it, you're welcome to do so!

* * *

~∞ **ROSES **∞~

**_Chapter Ten: _**_The Center of a Rose_

* * *

"EEK! He asked you out again!" Nudge squealed, as if she had forgotten their earlier argument. _The more forgotten, the better,_ Max thought, as she nodded. "He is _sooooo_ flippin' whipped!" she exclaimed. "Plan W.T.F.B.I.T.C.H.E.R. in action!"

"Plan WTF Bitcher?" Max questioned, weirded out by her friend. Seriously, who comes up with plan names like _that_?

Nudge nodded excitedly. "Yep! W.T.F.B.I.T.C.H.E.R., also known as, '**W**hip **t**he **F**angster **B**ack **i**nto **t**he **C**orrect **H**ealthy **E**go **R**ange!" she sang.

Max stared at Nudge oddly. "You came up with the acronym first, didn't you?" she accused, smiling though.

She shrugged. "Guilty. But it makes sense! Besides the fact he's 'the Fangster'. I had to improvise." Max shook her head, but had to laugh at Nudge's imaginative and silly ideas.

"It's late, Nudge. We should go to bed," Max said softly, as Nudge began giggling over nothing. She always had those days, when there was so much excitement, so much to talk about, that she became overly-hyped up, and began to crash.

Nudge giggled, but complied, as she snuggled down under the covers of her bed.

"Night Nudge," Max said tiredly. She was responded with a giggle.

As Max willed her brain to sleep, she thought of the past events of the day. And they all revolved around Fang. She wasn't sure if everything she had originally thought of him was a lie, or if he had suddenly changed. Max knew Fang was a cocky, prudish player – the whole _school_ knew that – but what made Max so special? So special, that he somewhat improved his ways, denied the school's most popular girl, and worked up the guts to ask _Maximum Ride_ out?

They way he acted towards Max seemed different –_ genuine_. At least, that was Max's view on the situation, seeing he didn't flirt with her as much as he usually does, and that he asked her out twice in one day.

Max knew Fang was scared of rejection. She could see it in his glimmering black eyes when he first had asked her. If he asked her because of a dare... Well, he wouldn't have enough self-confidence to do so, nor would he want to risk his pride.

His pride, that he boasted around. "Hey look, I can do whatever!" was the aura that was radiated off of him when he walked through the halls.

The aura of a prick.

Max's eyes slowly drooped shut, with one last thought.

_Fang isn't a prick_.

_Not to me._

...

He slid into the seat next to her at lunch. Max's face looked shocked, similar to the rest of the students in the cafeteria. One glare from Fang, and another from Max was enough to shut their mouths, and make them return to eating their lunches.

But that didn't stop the buzzing of gossipers. You could hear Nudge's phone vibrate at least fifteen times in ten seconds, as she smirked at Max from across the table.

Max shook her head, her hair flinging back and forth, causing hairs to slip out of the pony tail. This was all predicted by Nudge earlier this morning, and Max's brain still hurt from having to listen to all of it.

Fang had been rejected, twice, that was for sure. Yet he still was sitting at Max's side. If he couldn't work hard enough to get her to fall for him, then he'd just have to work twice as hard for Max to befriend him. To _trust_ him.

Psh, who was he trying to fool? Max wasn't one to trust easily. She took a while to trust _Nudge,_ her best friend. She was afraid of becoming to attached. Fang knew that all right. But he did know _why_. He only assumed it was because of her father, and only the Lord knows if Max would even admit to _that_.

Fang couldn't quite figure Max out. Everyone else, he could read like a book, but Max – Max was tightly bound together.

Like the center of a rose.

He knew something from Max's past lead her to an obsession of roses. The question was, _what?_

"Er, Fang?" Max asked quietly. He averted his attention towards her, eyes beckoning her to continue. "What are you doing here?" she wondered.

Fang shrugged. "I'm eating my lunch."

Max rolled her chocolate brown eyes. "Yes, I can see that, but why... here?"

"Do you not want me here?" he questioned, surprised.

She hesitated a second, before shrugging, and continuing to eat her lunch. "Max?" he asked.

"Yes, Fang?"

"Thanks for the rose, by the way," he said as sincerely as he could.

Max blinked, surprised. "You're welcome...?" She bit her lip. "Do you, uh, know what it is?" she asked awkwardly. This was so out of character for Max; she was normally loud, proud, and tall, not caring what others think. But sitting here next to Fang was just too tense for her to be herself.

He took a moment, before responding. "Yes," he answered truthfully.

"Really?" she inquired, her fingers digging closer together in her sandwich.

"Really. Black roses means hate," Fang informed Max.

"Yes, I know, but why did you thank me then? Even after I rejected you... twice?" she wondered, bewildered.

Fang smirked. "Do you know what the opposite of love is?"

Max blinked multiple times. "Hate? Which is why I sent you that specific rose..." she explained.

Although Fang's heart deflated some, he remained strong. "No. You're wrong. The opposite of love actually isn't hate. It's indifference."

"Explain?"

"Indifference means you don't even care about them. You simply ignore them, or in other terms, the opposite of love. Hate means you dislike them, but still think about them; there's a difference. You've been outsmarted, face it." He smiled smugly, pausing a bit for the dramatic effect. "And you know what? That means Maxie thinks about me _alll_ the time."

She screeched, silencing the entire cafeteria. "I HATE YOU!"

"Yet you think about me every second of the day!" Fang retorted, full-out smiling. Many girls gasped, some even fainted. It wasn't everyday that Fang Walker smiled.

"YOU FRICKIN' MANGIRL!" Max cried, using some of the blackmail material she had retrieved the other day.

Fang's face blanched. "You wouldn't..." he warned, voice faltering some, so unlike his normal cool and collected persona.

Max smiled mischievously. "Watch me," she smirked, standing up and opening her mouth.

And that's when Fang tackled her to the ground.

* * *

**I wanted to continue this, and make it longer, like many of you requested, except I'm not sure how exactly they'll react. quite yet. But I think this, and the first chapter are my favorites so far.**

**Suggestions are welcomed. Questions (see top A/N) are welcomed. And as always, reviews are welcomed :)**

**_WhiteRoses: _**_Thank you! We have a ton planned for that story. __A Midwest Kind of Love__ should be up very soon :) Yes, very creepy. Thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed._

**_XXX333: _**_Well, in her childhood... Yes. Yes he dies – but how? – and no, he didn't go to an insane asylum. Would it be weird if I said that his death relates to roses?_

**_tigers rule and so does 1D: _**_Aw, you're friend's a player? That must suck. But thank you!_

**_KoKoPoP: _**_Nope! Not yet :) I hope this chapter explained a bit of why... I think? Yes, Fang is sexy, no need to point that out XD They're at lunch in this chapter – well mainly – and you aren't a brat. I'll be sure to put in "Fang the Dork" side somewhere :)_

**Thanks! Read, REVIEW, _Love_, and Spread the Joy!**

~Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute ~:) **[5/19/12]**


	11. Fang's Rose Trellis

**Summary: **Fang was a player. Getting girls was as easy as pie. But when he begins to fall for the unthinkable, Maximum, she has a plan up her sleeve to not be part of his broken heart graveyard. She plays _him_. And doesn't expect to fall herself.

**Author's Note: **I love you guys so freaking much. All I have to say; I LOVE YOU!

And... Questions will be answered at the bottom :)

And... This chapter is kind of fillerish and short. You'll like the next chapter, though.

* * *

~∞ **ROSES **∞~

**_Chapter Eleven: _**_Fang's Rose Trellis_

* * *

His tackle was so spontaneous, that Max hadn't had time to dodge Fang.

The collision of the two bodies sent them both toppling to the ground, Fang on the top. He braced himself for the fall, his hands out so his body wouldn't crush Max's smaller one. Max tensed her body, ready for it to impact the ground, and for her torso to be crushed by Fang.

It never came. Well, at least her stomach wasn't flattened. But Max was locked in place, underneath Fang. His black hair felt like feathers against her forehead, and her eyes fluttered shut for a moment.

Just for a moment.

"Get. The. Hell. Off. Me," she growled, glaring up at Fang's onyx eyes. They seemed even brighter, even deeper than ever, due to the close proximities of the two.

Fang had has arms out in front of him, securing Max underneath him. His body lightly pressed against Max's.

"Why?" he whined, smirking. "I like you in this position."

"You pervert," Max hissed, trying to wriggle out of Fang's lock.

He shrugged. "Say what you want to say, dear. I don't want to hear it." Max spit in his face, and Fang groaned.

Slowly, he removed his arm from it's place besides Max's furious face, and wiped his cheek. Max made and effort to roll out from underneath him, to no avail. Fang snapped his arm back into it's previous position, Max still trapped. His hands shifted to Max's wrists, securing the lock even further.

"That. Was. Gross," Fang said, disgusted.

"But it isn't when you swap spit with all the girls in the school?" she retorted smugly, although Max was internally freaking out. How was she to get out of this?

_BBRING! BBRING! BBRING! _The bell interrupted her thoughts.

And now she was late for class.

The rest of the students – that weren't engrossed with the scene before them, as if it were some sort of drama – filed out of the room. Gradually no one else was left.

Only Max and Fang.

Fang chuckled. "Don't you remember? You're one of those girls now..." he simpered, looking pleased with himself. "Anyway, swapping spit is just nasty. What you really should try, is swapping gum," he winked.

Max cringed in disgust. _He couldn't be serious. _"Can I get to class now?" Max asked impatiently. "We're going to be late."

Fang scoffed, rolling his eyes, and pushing his hair out of his face with a flick of his head. "When did Maximum Ride ever care?" he taunted.

"Ever since she met you," was her response.

_BBRING! BBRING! BBRING!_

"And now we're late," Max sighed. "Happy? Now just get off of me." She relaxed her rigid structure, no longer trying to get out. Fang would have to let her go, sooner or later.

He shook his head no. "Not necessarily. Besides, I can keep you here as long as I want, now that we're already late. It doesn't matter anymore, now does it? Who do you have next?"

Max exhaled by the count of ten. "Miller, why?"

Grinning, Fang replied, "Because we're playing hooky today, Ms. Ride." He was rewarded with a groan from the girl beneath him.

"Fine," Max agreed, after hesitating for a minute or so. "Will you let me up now?" she complained.

Fang pushed himself up, dusting his hands off. He held one out to Max. She ignored it, and heaved her body off herself, without the help from Fang. Fang dropped his hand to the side, and grabbed Max's. She gaped at him, and struggled to pull it away.

He sighed internally, and simply gripped it harder. _What was up with this girl?_ Fang thought exasperatedly, as Max thought, _What is up with Fang?_

...

With Fang driving, Max sat in the passenger seat, her hands clasped together. She had texted Nudge not to worry about her since she had ditched class, and was replied back to with the assumption the Max had left with Fang.

Max denied the truth, and told Nudge that she had to go, before sliding her phone shut. She rested her head against the headrest, and looked out the window, watching the scenery pas by.

The car was quiet, although it was surprisingly a comfortable silence. Fang shifted in the drivers seat, tightly grasping the wheel. "So..." he began, his voice husky and low. "Where to m'lady?"

In his peripheral vision, he saw Max shrug her shoulders, a blank expression on her face, as she watched the trees come and go. "Wherever. I don't really mind."

He sighed to himself, and leant back on the chair. Fang had a place in mind, but he wasn't sure if Max would want to go. "So I can choose?"

She nodded. _Your loss if you don't like it,_ Fang thought, as he switched lanes, and turned onto a different road. Max was silent, staring at her phone in her hands, as she turned it over and over and over in between her fingers.

_Is this kidnapping? _Max wondered. She shook her head. _No, because I'm allowing him to drive me somewhere. All it is is playing hooky with a – what would I call Fang? A fellow classmate? A jerk? A friend? Yeah, I suppose he's a –_

"We're here." Fang had driven silently, until he turned into a neighborhood. Not just any random neighborhood. _His_ home.

Max blinked, stretching her arms some. "Where are we?" she asked, stifling a yawn. The car ride had made her sleepy, and her eyes drooped shut tiredly. With effort, she opened them. "We're at... a house?" she asked, taking in all the roses on the trellis on the side of the house.

Fang nodded. "Mine."

* * *

**As I said, kind of fillerish, kind of short. WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, and hopefully it'll make up for it :)**

**So... Onto the Questions:**

* * *

**Q: **When will Max give in and go out with Fang?

**A: **Hmm... I'll spoil it for you... Next chapter :)

...

**Q: **How much time until Fax takes place?

**A: **I try to put in a bit every chapter, but the serious Fax might be around chapters 15-20 :)

...

**Q: **What do the types of roses mean?

**A: **I really don't know... so I turn to google XD **RED: **_Love, Beauty, Respect, 'I love you'; _**DARK RED: **_Unconscious Beauty; _**WHITE: **_Purity, Innocence, Heavenly, 'I am worthy of you'; _**PINK: **_Appreciation, 'Thank you', Admiration, 'Please Believe me'; _**YELLOW: **_Joy, Gladness, Friendship, 'I care'; _**YELLOW WITH RED TIP: **_Friendship, Falling in Love; _**CORAL: **_Desire; _**LAVENDER: **_Love at first sight, Enchantment; _**ORANGE: **_Enthusiasm, Desire, Fascination; _**BLACK: **_Hate, Death, Farewell; _**BLUE: **_The unattainable, The impossible. _I wasn't even aware there were roses of these colors XD

...

**Q: **Does this have Niggy or Eggy?

**A: **Ella really isn't going to be part of this... So Niggy :)

* * *

**So no anonymous review replies (because those people mainly asked questions) besides for _KoKoPoP: _**_HAHAHAHAHA THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH!_

**Thanks! Read, REVIEW, _Love_ and Spread the Joy!**

~Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute ~:) **[5/20/12]**

**PS: Think we can make it to 200 reviews? As a pre-before the amazing chapter review? Thanks! Love you all!**


	12. Rose Gazebo

**Summary**: Fang was a player. Getting girls was as easy as pie. But when he begins to fall for the unthinkable, Maximum, she has a plan up her sleeve to not be part of his broken heart graveyard. She plays him. And doesn't expect to fall herself.

**Author's Note:** OH MY GODLYNESS! You guys are AMAZING! I ask for 200 (total) reviews, and you give me 212! EEK! So I wrote a long chapter for you all :) Well, long_er_. ENJOY!

**PS:** I have a more extensive range of vocabulary than_ Fax is Forever_... Just saying... And he's 'suicidal' – not really – because of stupid things, like me being more awesome than him…

* * *

**~∞ ROSES ∞~**

_**Chapter Twelve:** Rose Gazebo_

* * *

Max blinked twice in shock. "This is your house?" she asked. Max couldn't believe it. _This was his house? Fang Walker's freaking house._

Fang shrugged mutely, as he noticed an edge to Max's stance when she exited his car. "The 'rents moved in about three years ago, with –" He stopped himself, and walked in, with Max deciding whether to look at him funny, or be nostalgic.

_Three years. That's how long it's been since the –_ "Max? You coming?" _– This can't be a coincidence!_ She nodded, trying to shake off the mystic feeling in the bottom of her stomach, and followed Fang.

He had already reached the front door, and unlocked it with a key he had extracted from the pocket of his jeans. "Ladies first," Fang smirked, holding the door open for Max. Rather than smart-mouthing him, like Fang had expected, Max simply strolled through the door as casually as she could.

But the robotic-ness of her steps weren't left unnoticed by Fang. Again, he didn't question it, and proceeded to follow Max in.

"FANG!" a familiar voice shouted. "Fang, you're back! Mommy is on the phone!" A ball of excitement flung themself into Fang's out-stretched arms. "I mwissed you!" she said into his chest, in an adorable accent kids had when they lost their two front teeth.

Fang felt himself smile. "I mwissed you too," he cooed, kissing the top of her head. Max smiled as she watched the affection Fang gave to his younger sister. Or at least she hoped she was his younger sister. If she wasn't...

Angel lifted her head up from where it was in Fang's chest, and looked at Max, before looking back at Fang. "Who's that?" she wondered curiously. He glanced up at Max, who was standing awkwardly to the side, shifting her weight from foot to foot. "Is she your girlfwiend?" Angel asked, smiling toothily at the two young adults. Max bit her lip, trying not to smile from the cuteness of the little girl.

"No!" Fang all but shouted at his little sister. He hadn't meant to yell, but he didn't want his little sister to ruin his chances of ever being with Max. "Sorry for yelling at you Angel, but Max," he gestured over to her, "and I are only friends."

The corners of Max's lips quirked up a bit at the word friends, without her noticing.

"She should be your girlfwiend," Angel insisted, pulling away from Fang, and crossing her arms. Now, Max was in a full-blown out smile. Fang briefly looked at Max again, watching her smile. She seemed happier, but there was some other look in her eye. Something like pain. "Oh!" Angel cried, her face lighting up. "Stay put, mwister," she said sternly at Fang. "I have to go get something!" And then she disappeared.

Max looked at Fang. The atmosphere of the room was now tense and awkward. "Uh, I'm going to the bathroom," she muttered, before she too turned and left, trying not to look at the layout of the house. It was all too familiar.

"It's ov –" Fang began, before he realized Max was heading in the right direction. How she knew where the bathroom was in his own house befuddled him. Fang pondered the possibilities as he waited.

Angel returned momentarily, a clipped rose in her hands. She tugged on Fang's shirt, and he knelt down beside her. Cupping her small hands around his ear, Angel whispered to him, as she placed the rose in his hands. "Give it to her," she said softly, giggling some.

When Max reentered, Angel told Fang, "Quick! Hide it!" as she hugged Max tightly. Max began to pat Angel's back, before she decided against it, and hugged the little girl, just as tight. She had grown on her, in a matter of minutes. To think, Max didn't even know her name.

As if Angel read Max's mind, she smiled sweetly up at her. "I'm Angel, and I'm four." She held up four of her small fingers as though to prove her point.

Max smiled back. "Well hi Angel. I'm Max," she replied. Fang didn't fail to see the sparkle in her warm brown eyes. They seemed to soften when she looked down at his younger sister. Yet there still was that one other emotion hidden behind the happiness, whether it was genuine or not.

She glanced towards Fang, to see him softly smiling at her, and his younger sister. When Max's eyes connected with his own, he realized what was swirling around in them, shrouded by all the others.

_Pain_. She was broken in the inside.

And _again_, Fang didn't know why. Max's eyes weren't like that at school. They weren't like that in the car. But why were they now? Was it something about him? His house? Angel?

When Angel finally let her grip around Max's slender legs loosen, she ran away to her room. Max sighed, running her hand through her loose hair. "She's cute."

Fang nodded silently, still musing over why Maximum Ride would be pained.

"ASK HER!" Angel's voice screamed through the halls, causing Fang to smile. Sure his sister was only four, but by living with Angel, you'd soon learn four-year old girls can be very persistent, and very persuasive.

Max looked at Fang, her eyes questioning him. What would Angel want Fang to ask her? If she wanted to stay for dinner? If she'd come baby-sit Angel? If she would visit soon? Max didn't know.

Gently, she felt another hand grasp her own. It was as surprising as it was earlier in the day, but was it possible that Max had grown to… _like_ it? _No, this is Fang Walker. You can't let him play you_, Max told herself, although her heart felt wrong.

He led her outside, to the backyard, where there was a trail to the forest. Fang hadn't been out there since his parents had first moved in, but thankfully someone had kept the pathway neatly cut, so the trail was apparent. He felt Max's hand clench inside his, as if she was afraid. It was an unlikely thing — Maximum Ride scared of the forest — but why else would she be frightened?

They walked, Fang in the lead, occasionally looking back at Max. Her face had paled considerably, and Fang quickly became worried. Their eyes connected, and the look Max gave him caused Fang to quickly drop his question.

We're getting closer to where he told me. Where I found him clutching his chest, and coughing his head off. Dad… Max thought sadly, as she timidly advanced towards the smaller path off to the side.

She took the lead, and mutely headed down the path unknown to Fang. He followed her, just as silent, although Max's expression was a blank face, in comparison to Fang's confused one.

Max walked systematically down the path that she had become so familiar with, after her father died. She daintily stepped over a large root, and turned around. They had reached the clearing.

"Fa-ANG!" she screamed, as Fang clumsily tripped over the tree root, sending him and Max to the ground. "Again?" Max groaned, as she felt the twigs and leaves press into her back, and Fang's body on her front. "Once is _enough!_" she said teasingly, although she arched her back, trying to stretch, and rid her shirt of the excess tree branches. Fang quickly got off her, and held his hand to help her up. This time, Max took it gratefully, dusting her pants off.

She looked off into the forest, her face distant, and Fang quickly used this time to his advantage, checking that the rose wasn't crushed inside his jacket. When he turned around to face Max, she had disappeared.

"Max?" he called out, looking around for her. Max's head peeked out of a curtain of ivy, her brown eyes wide and innocent, and glossy with what looked to be tears.

"I'm over here Fang," she said half-amused. "I didn't die or anything." Her words didn't have the usually snark in it.

Fang walked over to where Max's head was, and slowly began walking through the ivy. "You aren't trying to kill me with this ivy, right?" he joked. "Or plotting my death on the other side…"

Max opened her mouth to respond, but closed it.

And Fang did the same exact thing when he saw what was _on_ the other side. It was a gazebo overlooking a pond he hadn't even known existed. He was pretty sure his parent's didn't know about this either.

But the most important thing, was it was covered with roses.

It was Max's turn to grab Fang's hand, as she led him to the gazebo, and sat on the bench. Fang tentatively sat beside her. There was a silence as the two looked out at the pond that seemed to be sparkling.

"How did you know about it?" Fang asked quietly. Max's head whipped towards him, and she simply stared.

After a moment, she replied, "You're different than I thought you were," swiftly changing topics.

Fang didn't push, not wanting to press Max into saying more, as he noticed the change in topics. He shrugged. "A lot of people don't know much about me." Max nodded, averting her attention back to the scenery. He took a breath, "What about you?"

"Hmm?"

"You're different than I thought you would be."

She smiled softly. "A lot of people know nothing about me."

"Am I one of them?" Fang asked, his words blurting out of his mouth before he even realized it. Max's eyes widened a bit, and he quickly tried to apologize. "I'm —"

Max nodded. "Yes, you are." Again, silence took over the young adults, and they just sat in each other's presence. If the atmosphere between them was ever awkward, it wasn't anymore. Seconds, minutes, maybe even hours passed, and they still sat there.

The environment of this secluded place almost seemed magical; the whistle of the birds, the glimmer of the water, the flow of the trees.

Fang drew a big breath in. "Max?" he asked, reaching into his jacket for the rose. He changed positions, so he was kneeling on the ground. With Max's attention on him, he took her hands, and gave her the rose Angel had given _him_. She looked at him with wide eyes, now completely out of whatever memories she had been in. "Maximum Ride, you yourself said I was one of those who knew nothing about you. That I hadn't even tried to talk to you, or learn about what you like, and what you don't. But I do; I do want to talk to you, I do want to learn more about you, I want to be the shoulder you can lean on. And I will, if you answer me correctly." He paused, and looked Max in the eyes. "Max, will you go out with me?" he asked in a breath. "Please?" Fang added after an after-thought.

She looked back over to a tree, where a bird was nesting. Fang was still staring at her, wondering how cute she looked in simple skinny-jeans, tennis shoes, and a sweatshirt. Max's hair fell over her face, and Fang had a sudden urge to push it away, to reveal her beautiful eyes.

Eternity came and went, with no reply from Max. She was thinking things over, extremely carefully in her head.

This is the perfect moment to activate Nudge's plan. It really is. B-but, I don't know if I can anymore. I just don't know. He's so, so different than I thought. Sure, he's still the cocky dude everyone thinks he is, but it's much more than a big head. And then she nodded, grasping the rose tenderly in her hands, tears threatening to fall. "Yes."

He looked up at her in amazement — Fang was still on the ground — and his heart felt as if it was flying. "You will?" he confirmed.

Max nodded again. "I will." Fang quickly got up, and pulled Max into a hug, so his face was in buried in her hair. He pressed his lips to her neck.

"Thank you," he murmured for no reason. It just felt right.

She was stiff in his arms for a moment, before she relaxed. When Fang pulled away, Max rolled her shoulders. "Since we're… together now, you said you wanted to learn more about me?" Fang nodded, trying to not look overly eager. "First things first," Max said, her normal confident voice returning. "You hurt me, and you die. Not just by _my_ hand, but Nudge's as well. It won't be pretty. And don't you dare go and expect me to spill, understand?" He nodded again.

"I understand."

"I guess there's one thing I should say right now, since it's concerning you…" Max began, biting her lip as if she was unsure of her words. "Well um… How do I say this?" she asked. "Uh… I suppose I'll just be straight forward, okay?

"Your house — the one your parents and Angel live in… Well, that used to be my house. Before my dad died, before I was sent to live with my aunt, before she shipped me off to West High." Fang looked at her, shocked. "And there's something else," Max said timidly. "That rose? The one that you gave me? It's my dad's. These _all_ are my dad's," she finished, gesturing to all around her.

* * *

**MWAHAHA Evil cliffhanger. But this is longer, and one of my favorites.**

**AND SHE SAID YES! OH MY JIGGLES! EEK! Be prepared for Fax :)**

**Anyway, it's almost 12 midnight, and I'm not tired. So that's the reason for the late-ish update. And I mean late... at night...**

* * *

**Q: **WHY MUST YOU CONTINUE TO KILL ME WITH ALL THIS LOVEY-DOVEY-MYSTERIOUS-HOT-SEXY-BEAST-FANG-LOVING-MAX?

**A: **… Because he's a lovey-dovey-mysterious-hot-sexy-beast-Fang-loving-Max?

…

**Q: **Oh and do u have a schedule for like updating ur story or something? Or do u just update whenever?

**A: **Uh, no schedule, sadly. I write what I have ideas for, and update usually right after it's done :)

* * *

**_KoKoPoP: _**_Haha, rant stops… Here. Thank you! Your reviews are too nice :) I'm glad you like it though._

**_IceQueenOfHate: _**_YES! LET THERE BE FAX!_

**_XXX333: _**_Well, obviously, Max and her dad have a bond. BUT DID YOU GUESS THAT FANG LIVES IN MAX'S OLD HOUSE? A twist :) And as a hint, her father's death is related to roses… just saying._

**Thanks! Read, REVIEW, _Love,_ and Spread the Joy!**

~Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute ~:) **[5/24/12]**


	13. Her Father's Roses

**Summary:** Fang was a player. Getting girls was as easy as pie. But when he begins to fall for the unthinkable, Maximum, she has a plan up her sleeve to not be part of his broken heart graveyard. She plays him. And doesn't expect to fall herself.

**Author's Note:** Wow. Just wow. REVIEWS :) Love you all! My goodness. Read the A/N at the bottom please!

* * *

**~∞ ROSES ∞~**

_**Chapter Thirteen:**_ _He_r_ Father's Roses_

* * *

_One Week Later_

Nudge was missing from Max's dorm and Fang was using it to his advantage.

His hands were clasped with Max's, as they sat on the couch, the television blaring in the background. But neither student noticed; they were too busy about what was going on by the face, up.

To put it simply, Max and Fang were kissing; _yes,_ actually kissing, not making-out or anything. Max wouldn't let him go _that_ far, quite yet. She was still in the process of warming up to him — the kissing addition was new.

But Max had to admit, if all the girls Fang dated got to kiss him like _that_, no wonder they got so upset when he dumped them. Which reminded her back to the main idea why she was kissing Fang in the first place.

So she could play him and show him how it feels to be toyed around with.

She hated herself for constantly forgetting that fact, but she couldn't help but melt into Fang's kiss. It was just too inviting, warm, comforting, and most of all, _intense_, but not overly.

And the best part, was the faces of everyone when Max and Fang walked into the halls of West High holding hands. Well, that is, besides Nudge and Iggy, who Max learned was Fang's roommate, James. They had already been told beforehand, much to Nudge's excite.

Well, maybe that was the second best. The ultimate 'win' of this, was that it had been a week, and Fang hadn't broken up with her yet. But for some reason, it also made her feel guilty; maybe Fang actually liked her!

She shook her head and Fang pulled back from the kiss, confused. _He can't like me; this is FANG WALKER!_

"Max?" Fang asked, worry laced in his voice. Who wouldn't be? One moment, you're sharing a nice moment with your _girlfriend_, Maximum Ride, _kissing_, and then the next she begins shaking her head, as if _regretting_ it.

While Max was thinking — simultaneously kissing Fang — Fang was slowly beginning to deepen this kiss, moving his hands from where they were interlocked with hers, to her waist, bringing her even closer. Max had unconsciously laced her arms up around his neck, as well.

"Max?" he repeated, his dark eyebrows furrowing.

Her blank gaze at the carpeted ground broke and she shifted to look back up at Fang, who had gotten _much_ more close than she last remembered.

Max's face heated up as she realized their position. If the headmaster were to walk in on them at that very moment, the end result wouldn't be all that great; expulsion, suspension if they were lucky. He was quite strict about these rules, yet no one abided to them.

"Hmm?" she wondered, finally responding to Fang's unanswered question.

Fang looked at her. "Are you… okay? You seem… out of… it."

She blushed, noticing that she had stopped kissing Fang. "I'm fine. Just —," she stopped herself. "Just thinking."

"I can leave if you want me to," Fang offered, not wanting to push her.

Max was quick to respond. "No!" she shouted, before catching herself. "I mean, I don't _want_ you to…" _What is up with me and all this blushing?_ She thought furiously. _I don't normally do this!_

He looked at her pointedly. "You missed the chance to kiss _this_," he gestured to himself cockily, trying to make her laugh. Max's face looked too opaque — more than usual, at least — and he wanted her to feel better, without making Max feel bad.

She laughed at his lame attempt to make her feel better, — or did he really think that much of himself? — although it did. It was a feeble laugh though.

"Hey, I'm going to leave then, okay?" Fang asked, looking sincerely at Max. She glanced at him through her long eyelashes, her brown eyes blinking at him. Max shrugged, feigning nonchalance.

"Okay." She nodded, and Fang got up, pulling Max's head to his chest, kissing her forehead.

Fang didn't know why he did what he just did, but it felt right, almost instinctive. "Bye," he whispered, giving her one last peck on the cheek.

Max nodded at him as he left her dormitory, and when he did, she collapsed backward onto the couch.

Being with Fang felt so _wrong_. But it felt so _right_ at the same time.

She just couldn't decided whether she liked it or not.

…

Fang shoved his hands in his pockets when he exited Max's room. She was just so different — quite refreshing from all the other girls in the school. Maybe it was because of her past. But as much as Fang dreaded it to be, there was a possibility Max knew something she wasn't telling him. Not something about her dad, or her past, or anything, but something concerning the two of them.

He thought back to the previous week, after Max had told him the truth.

_[Flashback]_

_He felt numb as Fang let Max's words soak in._ It's Max's… Dad's house. These are Max's Dad's… Roses. It is all bringing back memories of her past,_ Fang thought worriedly. He didn't want Max to freak out or anything, and most certainly because of him._

_All he could bring himself to say, was, "Your dad was really something."_

_She bit her lip, and looked down at the old planks of the gazebo. Max wasn't sure whether to let her almost-tears fall, or smile. "Yeah. He _was_…" She trailed off, eyes looking at the pond once more._

"_I'm sorry," Fang said, inhaling deeply. "For being such a jerk to you before, for teasing you so much, for everything really. You didn't deserve it and —," He was cut off mid sentence._

_Max had lightly pressed her finger to his, closing his mouth. She shook her head, and leaned into Fang._

_His arms wrapped around her securely, protectively, and she buried her head into his neck, letting her tears fall. All the memories of her father came flooding back, breaking through the wall she carefully built over the years._

_It was embarrassing, to be crying her eyes out in front of Fang, but her grief overpowered it._

_Especially because of the words Fang whispered to her in his husky yet soothing voice. "I'll help you. Together, step by step, you'll get through it and be strong."_

_[End Flashback]_

* * *

… **HI? I've started a ton of author's notes recently with that. Oops… ****I am SO sorry about the wait, but I gave you Fax…?**

**Ummm… Yeah… Part of the reason was that I've been working on an original story, and SCAPEGOAT! IT'S OUT PEOPLE! If you want to read about my original story, just PM me!**

**So I know over the summer everyone's like, "FASTER UPDATES!" ****But with me… Not so much. I travel a ton…**

**And so yeah. I HAVE COME UP WITH A SOLUTION! **

**My buddies, _Anna Ride_, and _Unicorns. Bubbles. AWESOMENESS._ Will update for me! No, they aren't writing the chapters; I will prewrite them, and they will update every two weeks.**

**_YAY._ More writing for me. I have to write like, 40ish chapters. 5 chapters each, 9ish stories.**

* * *

**Q:** Will they break up once Lissa kisses Fang?

**A: **What makes you assume it's Lissa kissing Fang?

* * *

**Q: **Will the girls be jealous of Max and Fang will protect her? Will a certain guy hit on her?

**A: **...No... Not that I know of

* * *

**Q: **Was her dad allergic to Roses?

**A: **NOPE!

* * *

**Q: **Is the reson why Max decided to give Fang a chance because it was her father's rose?

**A: **No, part of the reason was because of the plan Nudge concocted (**W.T.F.B.I.T.C.H.E.R, if you don't remember XD**) and partially because of her vulnerability in reaction to the place they were in. (And yes, Jeb is Max's dad)

* * *

**And KoKoPoP, you _really_ need to get an account so we can PM XD**

**Thanks! Read, REVIEW, _Love_, and Spread the Joy!**

~Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute ~:) **[6/12/12]**


	14. You Smell Like Roses

Summary: Fang was a player. Getting girls was as easy as pie. But when he begins to fall for the unthinkable, Maximum, she has a plan up her sleeve to not be part of his broken heart graveyard. She plays him. And doesn't expect to fall herself.

Author's Note: Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

~∞ ROSES ∞~

_**Chapter Fourteen:**_ You Smell Like Roses

* * *

_Lunch-_

"Hey Max," Lissa said, sliding into the seat next to her. She was sitting alone, waiting for Nudge, Fang, and his friend, Iggy, to come to the lunch table.

Max glanced up at the girl with long red hair, who appeared next to her. "Um, hi, Lissa. You smell like roses," she replied instinctively, noticing the distinct scent as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her right ear.

"Yeah, it's my perfume," Lissa replied, waving it off, smiling. "So, tell me all about you and Fang!" she chirped, scooting closer on the bench towards Max.

She unconsciously shifted her body away from the girl who had suddenly joined her lunch table. "Why do you ask?" Max shot back, her eyebrows raised.

The red-haired girl shrugged the grin still apparent. "Oh, I don't know. Just it's that Fang and I are old friends," Max's eyebrows shot up even more. "So I was just wondering how you two have been doing!"

"Oh. We're… fine," she responded, relaxing her tense shoulders. "We're good."

Lissa smiled slyly. "_How_ good?" she teased, watching the other girl's mouth drop open. Max began to get out of her seat, a bit creeped out by Lissa. "Sorry. I like to bug Fang a lot; I shouldn't bug you," she apologized, eyes wide.

Max nodded. "It's okay, just… a bit… _odd_."

"Sorry!" Lissa apologized again. "I'm really sorry, Max. So um, Max, can you answer something?"

"Shoot."

Lissa took a deep breath, not wanting to be chewed out by Max — the girl with the tough reputation. She didn't know why Max was always 'feared' or didn't have many friends. Lissa actually thought Max was pretty nice. "Okay. So how did Fang get you to say yes? Like, we all saw you turn him down in the cafeteria, what changed?"

Max chuckled inwardly. _Lissa would make a good reporter,_ she mused to herself, before thinking about the question she just asked.

_I can't say he took me to his house, which is actually my old house, and we went outside to the backyard to a gazebo he didn't even know about, that _I_ knew about, causing me to break down and say yes, especially when he gave me a rose! _She shouted in her head. So, instead, Max smirked. "He got down on his knees and begged."

She burst out laughing. "Really? Fang Walker, _begging_?" It wasn't that Lissa didn't believe Max, but more like she was appalled that he actually did beg. "I have _got_ to see that," she laughed.

Her laugh was a whole-hearted laugh; not like one of those pathetic, superficial giggles some girls did. And that's when Max decided she liked her.

"So nice meeting you, Max," Lissa laughed, her cheeks flushed from smiling. "Fang's here." She leaned forward and gave Max a quick hug, before hopping off the lunch table bench.

Max watched Lissa practically skip over to where Fang was heading her way, — in his completely black attire and tousled hair — gave him a small smile, and left the cafeteria.

Fang finally reached Max with a smirk playing on his lips. "What was that?" he wondered, his obsidian eyes sparkling in the light. He had entered to see Lissa hugging Max — something he swore he would've never thought he'd ever see.

"Lissa," she replied, stuffing her mouth with her lunch. Max didn't care if Fang was disgusted by her unmannerly eating habits; if he made a move to correct them, he'd be dumped before he knew it.

Yet it didn't bother him the slightest bit. Fang watched Max eat with an amused smile at his lips and he scooted closer to her, placing his arm around her shoulders. She stiffened at the touch, but soon relaxed to it. He could hear little gasps erupt from the girls in the cafeteria, as if their worst nightmare was coming true.

Now that he thought of it, that was probably what was happening. All those girls he had toyed around with were jealous that he wasn't single; jealous that he might have found one he wanted to keep.

But was it obvious that he felt different towards Max? That she intrigued him, making him want her even more? That she made him truly talk, and laugh, and smile — a feat none of the others had even accomplished? That he felt drawn to Max as if she was the star, holding him in place with her gravitational pull? That he felt as if he needed her to live? Even — dare he say it — to _love_?

Fang shook his head. _Fang Walker does not fall in love_, he scolded himself, scowling. _Not after Mom got her heart broken by Dad. Even if the girl is just amazing, and beautiful, and all you could've asked for. You can't fall in love; love is what tears you apart._

"Fang?" Max asked. "You there? Fa-ang! You're looking like you're constipated or something," she said, smiling. His face was all scrunched up and he seemed to be in deep thought.

"Hmm?" he replied. Max rolled her eyes and waved a hand in front of his face, not even fazing him. She sighed and chucked a carrot in between his two eyes, and Fang snapped out of whatever daze he was in. "What the hell was that for?"

Max shrugged innocently, as she took a bite of her sandwich. "What was what for?" she asked, enlarging her brown eyes. "Is something wrong, Fang?"

He chuckled and leaned forward, so their two noses were almost touching. Max's eyes widened even more. "I don't know, is something wrong?" Fang replied, before he buried his face in her neck.

She let out an un-Max-like squeak as he began nipping at her neck. His long hair tickled her neck and face, and she closed her eyes, hoping no one noticed them. _Fat chance_, she thought dryly, but she tilted her head back, unconsciously wrapping her arms around his neck.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch period, and Max jumped back, glancing around, only to notice people gaping at them, without even trying to hide it. She looked a little more and realized they were staring at _her_.

Max waved it off, thinking that it was normal for Fang to do that, but for her to allow that was unusual. She turned back to Fang and he smirked.

"You smell like roses," he commented, making Max's cheeks flush. For some reason, the entire cafeteria gawking at her doesn't affect her, but four words from Fang, and she burns up. _Great._ "I like it," Fang winked, before he got up and walked towards the exit.

She sat there blinking for a couple of seconds, and slowly got up, throwing away her trash. When she reached the glass doors of the cafeteria, Max gasped, shocked, before it turned to fury. "FANG WALKER, YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

Down the hall, he chuckled, receiving strange looks from the people passing by. His stomach grumbled. _Damn, _Fang thought. If he was going to die, couldn't he of eaten lunch first?

…

"Soo…" Nudge began. "How's plan W.T.F.B.I.T.C.H.E.R. going?"

Max rolled her eyes, and reveled in the softness of her pillow. "You won't _ever_ give up that name, will you?" she muttered, smiling.

Nudge scoffed. "Not when it's as awesome as it is. But stop avoiding the question. Do you think he's falling in love with you, yet?"

She rolled over on the bed, so Max's back was now on the mattress, rather than her stomach. "I don't really know. I mean, I'm pretty sure the way he looks at me is different, and the way he acts is how he normally does, but I don't know if he only looks at me like that because he's never dated and dumped someone like me before," she sighed.

"Well _I_ think it's because he's interested; I mean, the way he looks at you," Nudge commented, studying her nails. "It's just different. More intense, like he's studying you, or memorizing every move. It's quite hot, actually." Max stared at her incredulously. "Hey! The only reason I don't like him, is because he's a player! Fang is ha-wt, y'know?"

Again, Max rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Nudge. Whatever you say," she smirked, closing her eyes.

Nudge was silent for a moment, before she opened her mouth to speak. "Max… How do _you_ feel… about Fang?"

Max's eyes flew open. "What?" she asked incredulously.

"You… It's not just he that looks at you differently. You do, too. I mean, you look at him differently," Nudge explained hesitantly. "So honestly, how do you feel about him?"

Max took a deep breath and stretched her arms. "I don't know, Nudge. I really don't know."

* * *

**Lots of emotions in this chapter… Wow. **

**So, in the middle of this chapter, I came up with an AMAZING idea for later — ask Anna Ride, she knows XD**

* * *

**Q: **Are you going to make Max one of those really tough girls or one that in the end turns soft?

**A: **Hmm. Well she's still tough, but certain memories/thoughts/items make her get emotional, or when she's around Fang or her friends, she's more open. Is that satisfactory?

…

**XXX333: **I'm sorry for the wait! But this will now be updated every two weeks for the next month and so… So now you know when to expect them!

**Thanks! Read, REVIEW, and Spread the Joy!**

~Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute ~:)

**P.S. Thank **_**Anna Ride**_** and **_**Unicorns. Bubbles. AWESOMENESS **_**for posting this for me!**


	15. Rose Girl

**Summary: **Fang was a player. Getting girls was as easy as pie. But when he begins to fall for the unthinkable, Maximum, she has a plan up her sleeve to not be part of his broken heart graveyard. She plays him. And doesn't expect to fall herself.

**Author's Note:** Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

**~∞ ROSES ∞~**

**_Chapter Fifteen:_** _Rose Girl_

* * *

"Hey, Max," Lissa chirped with a big smile, as she slid into the seat to the right of Max. "Hi Fang, Iggy, and Nudge," she added.

Max nodded up at her. "Hey. What brings you here?"

"Oh, I just wanted to sit with West High's most popular, perfect, and unpredicted couple! And introduce you to my boyfriend, Sam!" Behind her, was an average height guy with brown, chestnut hair to his ears, tortoise-shell eyes, and a blinding white smile. "Everyone else has already met him, correct?"

Sam looked at Max with a deep gaze that made Fang's fist clench until they were white. He looked around, noticing no one else was irked by it.

"I'm Sam," he introduced himself, holding out a hand for Max to shake. He flashed a wide smile at her. "So, this is Fang's infamous rose girl. Glad to finally meet you, Max."

She raised an eyebrow. _Rose girl? _ Max thought. _I'll have to ask him about that later... _None-the-less, she shook his hand, giving a brief smile in return. "Yeah. That's me, _the_ rose girl," Max replied, sending a pointed look Fang's way.

Fang shrugged, winking. "Well after lunch yesterday, you _were_ mine for all to see," he smirked. _Maybe he was just being friendly,_ Fang thought. _Not like he'd try and make a move on her; he has Lissa, and I have Max..._

Max cocked her head to the side, trying to remember what happened yesterday at lunch. Recognition flooded through her brain and Fang could almost see her mind replaying what had happened the other day. "Ugh! You retard. A hickey. Seriously. A frickin' _hickey_!"

"You know you liked it," he retorted smiling at her, to everyone else's surprise. For Max, it was almost natural to see him smile, or hear him talk. She rolled her eyes playfully in response, her face beginning to heat up.

"Shuddup," she muttered, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear, and taking a bite of her sandwich. "No one wants to hear you toot your ass off."

Fang nodded in agreement. "Yes, because they all would rather see it," he said nonchalantly.

Max's mouth gaped open as she choked on air. "You did _not _just -,"

"EEK! _Wow_, you two are just _so_ adorable!" Lissa crooned, her cheeks stretched out in a grin. "I'm so glad we're friends now, Max. You're cool to hang out with," she complimented.

_I'm... cool... to hang out with,_ Max mused, not even yelling at Lissa for interrupting her. "Um... Thank you?"

She nodded excitedly and headed off to the salad bar. Sam slid in to where Lissa was previously sitting (to the right of Max) and began talking. "So, Max," he began. "How are you?"

Stuffing her sandwich in her mouth, Max opened it to respond and Sam's nose wrinkled in disgust. "Uhm, mm fine," she mumbled, her words distorted and jumbled up with the food still in her mouth. Fang tried to hide his snicker, covering it up with a cough, by the look of disgust on Sam's face.

Gingerly, Sam picked up a napkin and held it to Max. "Well, I know what _someone's_ going to be doing this summer," he attempted to joke.

Fang's eyebrows raised. "What, snogging me?"

"Fang, only British people say, 'snogging'," Max said, rolling her eyes, not even picking up on the hint that Fang wasn't planning on dumping her by the end of the school year.

He looked at her. "Your point?" Again, she rolled her eyes.

A small cough came from Max's right. "Umm, _no_. Taking lessons on manners," Sam said all 'matter of factly'.

Max and Fang looked at each other for a split second before the couple burst out into guffaws of laughter. Well, Max did, and Fang simply laughed. "M-m-manners?" Max choked out clutching her stomach.

"My Max? And _manners_?" Fang asked incredulously.

Sam's face showed clear confusement. "Don't all girls care about manners and being ladies and doing their hair?"

Max pinched the bridge of her nose. "You clearly don't know me," she managed.

"Yeah," Iggy added, from where he and Nudge were talking. "Because I like, love to like, do hair and like, nails, too!" he mocked in a Valley-girl accent.

Sam blinked at Iggy. "Whoa, dude. Lay off the accent. For a second, you reminded me of Sydney!"

It was now Iggy's turn to blink at Sam. "Not cool dude. Not cool. Sydney's my ex and you _know _that. Besides, hers is much more coated with crap than mine."

"It's more like, '_Gurl_friend, I like, _love_ your nails. They are like, _so_ cool! We should like, _totally_ go get mani-pedi's together one day! Like, that'd be tots _amazing_!" Nudge imitated. "What?" she exclaimed when she noticed the stares she was getting. "You know it's true! At least _one_ word in every sentence is emphasized when she talks. Don't say you didn't notice that! You did, right Iggy? Since you dated her?"

"Umm... yeah... She did."

Nudge sighed, before she straightened her back. "Look, here she comes now!" she whispered. All five heads turned to look at the girl strutting their way.

Sydney wasn't necessarily a slut, but her clothes were more revealing, or tighter, than most. Today, she was wearing a tight pink polo, tight enough so you could barely see her bra showing through, and her obviously flat stomach. Her long legs were covered with a pleated white cotton skirt, going down to past mid-thigh. In all, with her curly brown locks thrown into a neat ponytail, she looked like she was ready to go play tennis.

Her green eyes flared when she spotted Max with Fang's arm wrapped around her, but other than that, she kept up her 'charming' smile that wooed the boys into willingly dating her.

Sydney hadn't come there to 'steal Fang away'. She was, so to speak, a bitch at times, but there was such things as 'girl code' existed in her vocabulary. No, Sydney was there to get Iggy - or James, as she called him - back.

"Hey, Fang," she smiled charmingly at him. "Sam." Another dazzling smile. "And last, but not least, Iggy." Sydney batted her eyelashes at him flirtatiously. She turned to the three other girls, seeing Lissa had returned. "Oh. And there's you all."

Max scoffed, looking at Sydney weirdly, but Sydney just tossed her hair over her shoulder, completely ignoring her. Rather, she turned her attention towards Iggy. "So, Iggy," she flirted. "I've like been thinking about you, _ever_ since we broke up -,"

"Since _you_ broke up with _me_."

She waved it off. "What_ever_. But I want to give _us_ a second chance. Are you willing to like, _do_ that for me?

Iggy opened his mouth to respond, but he was cut off by someone who just entered the cafeteria doors. "Hot, _damn_, she is hot."

Sydney smiled. "Why thank _you_!"

He shook his head. "Not you. _Her_."

* * *

**So... I KNOW WHO THIS IS! It's an OC someone else created :D And she's pretty awesome (both the creator and character).**

**Sam's supposed to be some narrow-minded, judging sweetheart - if that makes sense. How was he? And ****Sydney**** doesn't play a big part. Just for this...**

**And so, thank you for the REVIEWS! EEK! Thank you _Guest_ for being the 300th :D**

**Thanks! Read, REVIEW, _Love_ and Spread the Joy!**

~Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute ~:)

**PS: Me and my buddies from SACA BAF, plus _Fax is Forever_ are going to start a co-write! I'll let y'all know when it's up :D Oh, and Jon, now that it's on here, it's official; no backing out XD PLEASE JON. WE GOTS IDEAS. DON'T BE A PART-AY POOPAH!  
**


	16. Texting the Rose Girl

**Summary:** Fang was a player. Getting girls was as easy as pie. But when he begins to fall for the unthinkable, Maximum, she has a plan up her sleeve to not be part of his broken heart graveyard. She plays him. And doesn't expect to fall herself.

**Author's Note:** Yo! This chapter reveals 'da girl :D

* * *

**~∞ ROSES ∞~**

_**Chapter Sixteen: **Texting the Rose Girl_

* * *

"Who?" Sydney asked worriedly, her eyes widening. She turned around to face the cafeteria doors where Iggy was staring, and everyone else was looking.

The girl entering through the doors awed Iggy. He hadn't seen another girl like her. The first thing he noticed was the girl's eyes. They were a golden color — a pure gold, but not where the sight of them was freaky. They were more beautiful.

Her hair drew his attention next. Flowing freely down to her waist was long, straight, dirty blonde hair. But most importantly, was the thick, seemingly glowing silver streak framing her narrow face and angular chin.

His eyes traveled down her body, noticing her perfect hourglass figure that her loose yet tight Star Wars shirt framed, to her comfortably tight — but not too tight — jeans that showed off her long, muscular legs. The girl approached their table, her golden eyes on Iggy and a small smirk playing on her lips.

When she reached the table, she pulled her hair over one shoulder, bringing everyone's attention to the streak. Her head cocked to the side and she gave a small smile. "I saw you all looking," she said. She looked each person for a second, as if pressing it into her memory, before she turned back to Iggy. "I'm Lupo, Lupo Greyback," she introduced herself, with a bow, in attempt to make them laugh. As everyone did, amused, she stared at the boy in front of her.

_He's cute…_ she mused inwardly. _Very cute…_ Lupo thought, biting her lip. "I'm Iggy." _And his name isn't too bad, either…_

"Max," Max began, starting the introductions.

"Fang."

"Nudge."

"Lissa."

"Sam."

"Sydney _Ellery_," Sydney introduced herself with a sneer. "And what kind of name is _Lupo Greyback_?"

Iggy opened his mouth to step in and defend Lupo, but Lupo simply blinked. She averted her intimidating gaze from Sydney to the rest of the people at the table. "Is she your friend?" Lupo asked. Everyone shook their head 'no'. "Oh, I thought so. She's just too… stuck-up," she said bluntly.

The table burst out into laughter at Lupo's nonchalant-ness, as Sydney's face began to burn. She stalked off with an exasperated, "Umph!"

"Thank _God_ you got rid of her," Max praised, a big smile on her face. Lupo grinned back, before her face dropped.

"I wasn't trying," she admitted. "She just provoked me, and I told her what I thought about her," Lupo shrugged.

Iggy laughed again. "What would you say if I called you hot?" he teased, wondering what her reaction would be. Surprisingly, she blushed, but maintained a straight face.

"Eh, I can't say I try," Lupo shrugged, a smile playing on her lips again.

_Is s/he flirting with me?_ Both teenagers asked themselves.

He grinned, trying to force the heat creeping up on his cheeks down. "What would you say if I asked you out?" Iggy wondered, not caring if he was hypothetically asking her out in front of his friends.

Lupo hesitated for a second before she winked. "Sure." And with that, Lupo Greyback walked away.

…

Fang was in his dorm, pondering the events of that day. His thoughts ranged from Iggy's new love interest, to Max and how beautiful she looked that day. But they mostly circled around Sam's reaction to his girlfriend.

Sam didn't act as he usually did; meaning showering Lissa with attention. Sam's eyes had seemed trained on Max that entire lunch period, studying her. Fang's nose flared; only he was allowed to look at Max like that.

He tried to convince himself that it was just because this was the longest Fang had ever been with a girl, and Sam just wanted to get to know her. That idea, as great as it seemed, could never stick in Fang's head, and his thoughts always turned to doubt.

What irked him most was that Max hadn't cared. Well, that, or she hadn't notice. Fang reassured himself that it was the latter, seeing Max was the most oblivious person he's ever dated — or met, for that matter.

Sighing, Fang pulled out his cell-phone — the new Samsung S III — and texted Max.

~…~

**To: **Max

_Yo_

~…~

**From: **Max

_Hey_

~…~

**To: **Max

_What's up?_

~…~

**From: **Max

_Nm you?_

~…~

**To: **Max

_Shrugs_

~…~

**From: **Max

_Sighs. Ever a man of many words :P_

~…~

**To: **Max

_So I've been told._

~…~

**From: **Max

_So why'd you text me?_

~…~

**To: **Max

_What, I can't text my girlfriend?_

~…~

**From: **Max

_No, you can't._

~…~

**To: **Max

_Fine. What'd you think of Sam today?_

~…~

**From: **Max

_He seemed nice. Why do you ask?_

~…~

**To: **Max

_He seemed different_

~…~

**From: **Max

_Well THAT'S awfully nice of you to say._

~…~

**To: **Max

_Shrugs. I didn't finish._

~…~

**From: **Max

_?_

~…~

**To: **Max

_I was going to say he seemed different. Just to you._

~…~

**From: **Max

_And? Maybe it's bcuz I'm your longest girlfriend._

~…~

**To: **Max

_That's what I thought at first. But then…_

~…~

**From: **Max

_Then?_

~…~

**To: **Max

_I realized that he might like you._

~…~

**From: **Max

_Haha very funny, Fang._

~…~

**To: **Max

_I'm serious!_

~…~

**From: **Max

_Awww is Fangy-poo jelly?_

~…~

**To: **Max

_I'm not jelly! _

~…~

**To: **Max

_Erm… Jealous._

~…~

**From: **Max

_Haha, you are!_

~…~

**To: **Max

_No_

~…~

**From: **Max

_Fang…_

~…~

**To: **Max

_Fine. Maybe just a little bit._

~…~

**From: **Max

_Big grin! _

~…~

**To: **Max

_But it's weird. Bcuz I thought he really liked Lissa_

~…~

**From: **Max

_Shrugs. He probably just finds me 'intriguing'. Me and my unladylike eating habits :D_

~…~

**To:** Max

_Yup. He's such a ninny._

~…~

**From:** Max

_OOH! I'm telling!_

~…~

**To: **Max

_What are we Max, kindergarteners? _

~…~

**From: **Max

_Well you are._

~…~

**To:** Max

_Fine. I guess I'm not going to ask you._

~…~

**From:** Max

_O.O Ask me what?_

~…~

**To: **Max

_Sigh. Say Uncle._

~…~

**From: **Max

_Glares._

~…~

**To:** Max

_Your loss then :D_

~…~

**From:** Max

… _You grinned D:_

~…~

**To: **Max

_Do you want to know what I was going to ask you, or do you not?_

~…~

**From: **Max

_I do! Tell me… Erm, ask me?_

~…~

**To:** Max

_Are you sure?_

~…~

**From:** Max

_Ask away, my friend._

~…~

**To: **Max

_What? I'm just your friend now? Scoffs._

~…~

**From: **Max

_JUST ASK!_

~…~

**To:** Max

_Max…_

~…~

**From:** Max

_WHAT?_

~…~

**To: **Max

_Why won't you ever wear pink?_

~…~

**From: **Max

…

~…~

**From:** Max

_Are you freaking kidding me? Getting me all worked up about THAT?_

~…~

**From: **Max

_YOU! YOU…_

~…~

**To: **Max

_Would you like to go on a date with me tonight? _

* * *

**ANDDDD…. SCENE :D**

**So next chapter is NOT the date. Sorry! I need a filler in there… Well I'm deciding whether I should put in some more deep thoughts… Hmm…. *thinking***

**Hehe you know what I just realized? These texting conversations are every eight chapters. The first one was at chapter eight, and the next is sixteen. IT WAS NOT PLANNED :)**

**Thank you all for reviewing! I'm going on vacation again for another 10 days starting the third. OLYMPICS! HECK YEAH :)**

**Anna and Bubbles WILL be updating for meh!**

**Thanks! Read, REVIEW, _Love_, and Spread the Joy!**

~Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute ~:)

**PS: **Who's going to read Nevermore? I AM! Only because it's the last one. Let's hope it ends with Fax, or I may just not write MR anymore D: At least Rick Riordan had the sense to keep the most desired couple in the story together. Stupid JP. I almost died after reading the first 16 chapters of it D:


	17. More Roses

**Summary:** Fang was a player. Getting girls was as easy as pie. But when he begins to fall for the unthinkable, Maximum, she has a plan up her sleeve to not be part of his broken heart graveyard. She plays him. And doesn't expect to fall herself.

**Author's Note:** Everyone, whoever complained about me putting in Lupo, not to be rude, but I don't regret it. Lupo's actually a good character with _flaws_ - yes, she's not perfect - and she isn't going to take over the story, like someone worried would happen. Um, so yeah. And please, don't insult other authors in your reviews. They're sad to read.

* * *

**~∞ ROSES ∞~**

_**Chapter Seventeen: **More Roses_

* * *

**From: **Fang

_Would you like to go on a date with me tonight? _

_~...~_

Max stared at her phone, wondering what she should answer. It seemed like everyone was asking people out today; Sydney asked Iggy, Iggy asked Lupo, and Fang asked her. _But what should I respond?_ Max asked herself.

Nudge walked over to her, taking the phone from Max's fingers, and reading the messages the two had been consistently sending each other. "What should I say?" Max asked when Nudge finally put the phone down.

Staring at Max incredously, Nudge replied gaping, "Are you kidding me? This is the perfect opportunity to secure Plan W.T.F.B.I.T.C.H.E.R. in place! It's like, the _first time_ Fang's ever taken one of his girlfriend's - if thats what you can even call them - on one! It's a first! And it's going to be _you_!" Her arms waved around wildly as she yelled this.

"But -" Max began. Nudge broke in, grabbing the phone up again.

"No 'but's', Max. You're going on this date with Fang Walker, whether you like it or not," she said sternly, her thumbs busy texting a reply to Fang. _But what if I fall for him, rather than the other way around?_ she thought miserably.

~...~

**To: **Fang

_I'd like that._

_~...~_

There was an immediate reply from Fang, and Max was quick to snatch it out of Nudge's mocha hand and manicured finger-nails.

~...~

**From: **Fang

_Okay then. Honestly, I was worried for a second._

_~...~_

**To: **Fang

_That I'd be the first to turn you down?_

_~...~_

**From: **Fang

_No, that you don't like me enough to say yes. I have to go; I'll pick you up at eight._

_~...~_

Max's heart leaped in her chest, and she ignored it, smiling and typing in an okay. Nudge peered over her shoulder, chewing her nails in excitement. Seconds later, it dinged again, and Nudge whipped it away from Max again, reading it out loud. '"_Okay, Maxie Dear, see you then'_," she squealed, and then added, like a little kid, "_Winky face_."

Rolling her eyes, Max took her phone back, biting her lip to conceal her smile and act nonchalant.

...

Fang smiled at his phone, putting it on his bedside table, and lying back on his pillow._ Max agreed to go out with me_. Then, suddenly, the door of the room in the dorm swung open, and in stepped the one and only Iggy. The pyro looked around, excited, before pouncing on Fang, making him wince.

"FANGLES," he yelled, jumping on the bed. "People were saying that you're going on a date with Maxie! And I'm like, 'What? No way! He's mah bro-man, he would tell me.' And then Sam, who told me, got Lissa to come over, and she said, that Marla said, that Gucci said, that Lucy said, that Carson sai,d that Josh said, that Tess said, that J.J. said, that Maddie said, that Nudge texted he,r that Max and you just texted each other the arrangement! And so, in conclusion; WTF, bro?" He sighed exasperatedly. "Do you know how long it took me to memorize all those names?"

Fang shoved Iggy onto the floor, rolling his eyes. "My thoughts exactly," he replied coolly, and his strawberry blonde roommate huffed, pushing himself up to a sitting position with his forearms. "How did word get around so fast, anyway?"

Iggy looked at him accusingly. "Aha! So it's true!" he replied, and Fang rolled his eyes, sitting up. Then, the pyro rolled his eyes in response to his friend's question. "Dude, it's Nudge, the gossip queen. Any word can be spread in a second thanks to her."

Fang thought this over for a moment before shrugging and slumping against the wall. "Anyways, speaking of dates," he started, glancing at his friend and smirking. "When's that date with Lupo Greyback?"

He shrugged, but there was a hint of a smile on his face at the mention of his newest love interest. "Soon," he replied, and Fang raised an eyebrow at him. The blonde stuck his tongue out back. "I heard from Sam, of all people. I deserve to give you a little mystery." Fang rolled his eyes and shook his head at his insane friend.

"Why do I hang out with you, again?" he asked, sighing, and Iggy grinned at him, winking and standing up.

Jumping on Fang once again, he yelled, "Because I am awesome!"

...

Max stepped backwards, cursing inwardly as her back pressed against the wall. "Nudge," she said calmly. "Fang asked out a girl in jeans and a t-shirt. Why would he go out with a girl wearing," she glanced disgustedly at the clothes in her friend's hand, "that? I don't even care much for clothes, and I'm thinking this!"

Nudge sighed and shook her head at Max. "Max, Max, Max, you want this to work, don't you?" she asked. "This plan is super important for Fang's ego size! He needs to be knocked down a peg!" Max shook her head. Nudge laughed. "Oh, Maxie," she drawled. "You think you have a choice, how cute!"

She shrugged, her smooth, tan face indifferent. _That's the reason. Right, _Max told herself. "Can you do anything to this?" she asked, gesturing to the pile of clothes.

The mocha skinned girl smiled wickedly. "I thought you'd never ask."

Gulping subconsciously, Max stepped back, before sighing. "Fine."

* * *

_Three hours later-_

Max stared at herself in the full body-length mirror. _Is that really me?_ she asked herself. _No, it can't be... She looks too... Gorgeous._ Raising a hand up, Max saw the girl in the mirror do the same, to her amazement and surprise. She turned to Nudge. "Thank you," Max said sincerely.

Grinning, Nudge replied, "Oh, it wasn't much. I just curled your hair and then waterfall braided it. I put only a _teensy_ bit of eyeliner on, to make those big eyes of yours pop, and then picked out a smile outfit. Technically, it's a shirt and jeans, but it's a tank-top and skinny jeans, so it's much more stylish, but to your liking, of course. Since the top of your shirt is decorated with dark feather patterns, in contrast to the rest of the white shirt, I got your black converse. Then, to top it all off, the owl charm necklace!" she finished.

She blinked, shaking her head. "Wha?"

Nudge opened her mouth to talk, but there was a knock on the door of their dorm. Her mouth closed and then opened again with a smile. "Fang's here." She opened the door to reveal a casually dressed Fang. "And he's got a rose!"

* * *

**TADA!**

**Thank you all for the reviews... I think we're almost at 400! I forget D:**

**Thanks Anna Ride for writing part of this... GO CHECK OUT HER STORIES AND START A CONVERSATION WITH HER. CRAZINESS GUARANTEED.**

***Coughs* Erm, yeah. ****I apologize for the spelling errors... Spell check is being stupiddddd. RAWR. **

**Oh, and me, Anna Ride, and Piper Elizabeth McLean are hosting a writing competition for all you authors out there! Go to **thestarlitawards . blogspot . com** for more info! HURRY HURRY! DEADLINE IS AUGUST 31!**

**And check out my new MR story,** Bloody British Git**!**

**Thanks! Read, REVIEW, _Love_, and Spread the Joy!**

~Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute ~:)


	18. 65 Roses

**Summary:** Fang was a player. Getting girls was as easy as pie. But when he begins to fall for the unthinkable, Maximum, she has a plan up her sleeve to not be part of his broken heart graveyard. She plays him. And doesn't expect to fall herself.

**Author's Note:** Mucho thanks to _Awesome- It's a Girl's Thing_ for reviewing every single chapter :) And this is the big chapter with her past! Who can guess what it's about, based on the chapter title alone?

* * *

**~∞ ROSES ∞~**

**_Chapter Eighteen: _**_65 Roses_

* * *

_She's beautiful._

That was all Fang could think when he saw Max. He almost forgot to hold onto the rose. His eyes traveled over to Nudge, just for a second, to realize she was looking between the two, with an evil grin. But that was all, before his eyes were attached to Max's once more.

She looked nervous. _Why is she nervous?_ He thought to himself. _It's just me._ And then the realization struck him. _It's _because_ it's me that she's nervous. But Max is nervous. _Max_, of all people. Crap, I'm getting anxious._

Max turned away from him, her cheeks slightly pink, and she gave Nudge a meaningful look, causing Nudge to run into the room and close the door. "Erm, hi," she said.

He shook his head clear, still mesmerized from her enhanced beauty, and how _natural_ it was. "Oh, hi." Fang gave a weak smile in Max's direction. "You look… Nice."

_Just… Nice…_ She thought to herself with a sigh. _Nudge's efforts were a waste._

The slight drooping of her shoulders didn't go unnoticed by Fang, and he tilted her head to look at him. "Hey, you look beautiful. Even if you were wearing just jeans and a sweatshirt, you'd look beautiful to me. You always do." And with that, he lowered his head down and lightly pecked her on the lips.

A small smile graced Max's lips, as well as a light blush. Fang held him arm out for her. "Shall we?" he asked with a wink.

"We shall."

…

The car ride was silent, and Max was curious as to where Fang was taking her. _When did Fang become so… Nice? _She asked to herself, staring out of the window, and remembering the last time she sat in this car.

It was going to her ol — _Fang's_ home. Where she had said yes to his begging. Where she and Fang actually began to understand each other.

She reclined her head on the seat. Little by little Max and Fang had been learning more about each other. But just the small things; the ones that were bound to change. Favorite color, favorite food, favorite song — those superficial things. The one thing neither of them had touched on was the unchangeable. The past.

Maybe it was time. Maybe she should tell him. It's seemed like Fang's changed a lot every since she had started dating him. And it wasn't just her that noticed. It was everyone who had bothered to speak to Max.

A hand touched her own lightly, and Max turned her head to face Fang. His dark eyes were trained straight forward on a road, but a small smile was playing on his lips. Max rolled her eyes and quickly leaned towards him, to give him a peck on the cheek.

When did she ever act like this? Nervous. Shy. Flirty. This wasn't her normal self! _I blame it on the perfume Nudge sprayed on me,_ she grumbled, smiling, when she saw Fang's smile widen.

"You going to tell me where you're taking me?" she asked, looking up at him through her eyelashes, batting them.

Fang gulped, watching her through the corner of his eye, and shook his head. "Nope."

Max pouted, before she dropped the act, and burst out laughing. "Seriously? Not even after I did _that_?"

Risking a glance at Max, Fang shook his head again. "Did I ever tell you to do that?" he teased.

She sunk into the chair. "No. But shouldn't you tell me anyways?"

"Nuh-uh. Not going to happen."

"Why not?" Max whined, looking at Fang again.

He shivered slightly at the intensity of the stare, wondering what had happened to his Max. Not that this was bad, but it was… different. A nice different. He also wondered when he had become so possessive.

The car stopped. Fang took his hand off the wheel and turned to look at Max. She stared up at him, with shining eyes. _His eyes are so beautiful…_ Max mused. _I can almost see gold in the depths of them… That, and my reflection._

Subconsciously, her hand had reached up to stroke his cheek lightly, and she blushed when she realized what she was doing. Max made a motion to pull back, but Fang's hand gripped her own, lightly holding it there, continuing to stare into her eyes.

It was then, that Max decided she would tell him. About everything he wanted to hear about her past.

She only hoped he'd do the same.

"We're here, Max. We've been here for a while now," Fang said, his tone light and teasing.

Max broke out of her daze and looked around, with a gasp of awe. "Where are we, Fang?"

He smiled. "You have your secret alcove; I have mine."

She rushed to get out of the car, and headed out to the scenery before her. It was so… picture-perfect it seemed almost unreal. Like a scene out of a storybook. A picture from her own mind…

A dream-date.

Max ran out to the bridge over looking the gleaming waters of the lake. The stars were out, and the sky was dark, so they were illuminated even more than they would be in the city. They glittered, making the water sparkle. It looked like a lagoon. A beautiful, untouched, blue lagoon.

On the bridge — which was old, yet stable, with absolutely no railings — was a picnic blanket, and a small picnic basket to go with it. Max turned to Fang, a huge smile on her face. "Did you do all this?" she asked, her brown eyes shining.

Fang shrugged, trying to act nonchalant, although he was excited that she liked it, inwardly. After all, Fang wasn't normally one to take girls out on dates. "Iggy made the food," he blurted. _Smooth, Fang. Way to make a fool out of yourself._ He sat down beside Max on the picnic blanket, keeping a comfortable but close distance between them.

She scooted closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "It's perfect," Max said in a hushed tone. He leaned in to kiss her, slowly, oh so slowly, failing to notice the grin that had quirk up on Max's lips.

Before their lips had connected, Max brought her hands up and gave Fang a shove, pushing Fang off the bridge. His eyes widened in shock and he quickly grabbed Max's hand, holding her body to his, as they fell into the water together.

Max resurfaced with a laugh, as sent a playful splash in Fang's direction. His face took on an evil smirk, and he lunged at Max, causing her to squeal uncharacteristically. Both Max and Fang felt happier than they had in ages.

He trapped her against the edge with his body, and Max bit her lip, feigning innocence. The playful air was gone, replaced with something much more serious. Fang leaned in, kissing Max hard.

When they pulled away, he stared at her. "I love you." She felt her words get caught in her throat. "I can't take that feeling away. Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to get rid of it. I lo —"

"Love you so much it hurts," Max finished, leaning up to kiss his lips softly. A wave of realization crashed upon her, when she finally admitted she was in love with Fang. She pushed the plan away to the farthest corner of her brain, just to live in this moment.

They climbed up to the grass, and she rested her head on his shoulder again. Slowly, Fang laid them down, so they both were on their backs, stargazing. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and used it to cushion her head. Max subconsciously snuggled into his body.

They laid down, looking at the stars for a while, before Max began to speak. "Fang," she began.

He shifted his head to look at her. "Hmm?"

"Do you remember how when you asked me out, and I said yes, you said that you wanted to learn about me? To be the shoulder I could lean on?" Max asked tentatively.

Fang could feel the atmosphere surrounding him shift, and he tried to lighten the mood. "I didn't know you take that seriously," he moved the shoulder that she was leaning on slightly, "but yes."

Max took a deep breath. "Well… I'm ready. To tell you about my past."

He stared into her eyes for the nth time that day. "I think I should tell you mine, first…" Fang said. She nodded, craning her neck up to kiss him softly. He sighed. "My dad… He left us when I was just a kid, barely a pre-teen. Before then, he was always gone on 'business trips' for several periods of weeks. Once he was even gone for nine months.

"Turns out, he had a whole new family. A different one, behind my mum and my back. And he had a child. A baby girl; Angel."

Max gasped. "So Angel's not actually your…?" She couldn't bring herself continue, so she stopped when he nodded.

"His other… fling," Fang spat the word with distaste, "wanted nothing to do with sweet Angel. So Mum took her in. And then he left our lives. Mine. Mum's. Angel's. He broke Mum's heart, so I vowed that I would never fall in love. That I'd never get my heart broken, just like Mum. That's why I became a… player." He laughed shakily, trying to blink back the tears that were forming behind his eyes. There was a long pause, before he added something. "Until I met you."

She squeezed his hand reassuringly, trying not to shake herself. _It isn't right to go on with this plan, after that confession! And I can't tell Nudge this, because he obviously had a hard time telling _me_. _"My father had an obsession with roses," Max said, taking a deep breath. "He built that gazebo by his own hand and planted his own roses all around it. That rose trellis in the front of my — your house; that's all his doing, too. He loved them. But oddly enough, his… death… was related to them; not in medical terms, but another name for the disease he had."

Fang held Max to his body, as she began to shake with tears. "Sixty-five roses," she hiccupped. "Cystic Fibrosis. He was diagnosed when he was young, and never told me. He caught pneumonia several times, and his lungs began to worsen. He was coughing all the time and I thought it was just a bad cold or something he caught."

Max took a deep breath, trying to calm her senses. "Three years ago, he went outside to the gazebo. He always did that to work, tend to the roses, or just sit. But that day… It was different."

_[Max's Flashback. Three Years Ago]_

"_Hello?" she asked, picking up her cell phone. "Dad?" There was no response on the other end of the line. All she could hear was feeble hacking and coughing, causing her to panic. "Dad! Are you alright?"_

_He went into a series of cough attacks, and Max ran outside, into the forest. "Dad! Daddy!" she cried, searching for him._

_At last, she made it to the gazebo._

_There was her father, coughing up blood, sprawled out on the ground. Her heart began to race as she took it all in. "Dad!" she screamed, running to his side, the tears beginning to pour out. "Oh my God."_

_She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket as fast as she could. "9-1-1, how may we be assistance towards you?"_

"_My dad, he collapsed and he's coughing up blood, short of breath!" Max exclaimed urgently, worry and panic seeping into her voice. _

_The response was instantaneous. "Where are you, M'am?" She told the woman her address, telling her they were in the forest behind their house, at a gazebo by a lake. "We'll send people over immediately, please stand by."_

_[End Flashback. Present Day]_

"H-he was taken to the hospital, and that's when I found out he had cystic fibrosis. Dad… Daddy died at that hospital at the age of thirty-seven, due to lung complications. We buried him with sixty-five roses," Max sobbed.

"I always thought I would always have his roses, at _least._ But when my aunt took me in and shipped me off to West High, I had nothing to remind me of him. Nothing. Until you," she sniffled, "took me home and…" She rubbed her nose. "God, I'm acting like a brat right now, but it feels so good to just… let it all out, for once."

Fang kissed her forehead. "You're not a brat," he murmured. "You're Max. The Max I love."

She nodded stiffly, and they sat in silence, looking at the stars. Max opened her mouth, her tears finally starting to subside. "Thank you," she mumbled, resting her head on his chest.

He caressed her hair softly. "For what?"

"For listening. For being there. For keeping your promise. For everything," Max said softly.

"No, thank you. For telling me this," he replied.

"You won't tell anyone?" she asked anxiously.

Fang kissed her lips gently. "I promise."

* * *

**[Notes]**

WHOO… That was fluffy and romantic and emotional and all those other words to describe it. They lurve each other!

So there you have it. Max's past. Fang's past. The reason behind her obsession with roses. BUT WHAT NOW? Will Fang keep his promise? How does Sam come in and break it all up? Will it almost be time for the first chapter to tie back in?

EEP. Wait… Does that mean the story will be over soon? DDD:

Don't worry. Not that soon :) So it's a tad bit late and everything, but Anna Ride, PiperElizabethMclean, and I are hosting a writing contest. Please check out: **thestarlitawards . blogspot . com** if you are interested!

Random shout out to MPHKnows for being awesome and stuff! :D

OH AND I'M WRITING A NEW STORY! Tell me what you think!

_**Red: **It's like her life was born as a children's novel. Only much, much more horrific. To find the wolf in the haunted forest, on the way back from her mother's workplace, actually be a werewolf, shocked her. But to fall in love with him? It was almost dreamlike. On the full moon, when her lover turns into an uncontrollable werewolf, there's a vital decision to be made; the choice that will determine her love life, and perhaps her human life as well. But maybe, there's another option. Maybe, just maybe, they can be together, without her transformation. It all depends on the ribbon. That red ribbon._

**R&R **please?

Fluffy ~:)


	19. Hidden Roses

**Summary:** Fang was a player. Getting girls was as easy as pie. But when he begins to fall for the unthinkable, Maximum, she has a plan up her sleeve to not be part of his broken heart graveyard. She plays him. And doesn't expect to fall herself.

**Author's Note:** Meh. It's been a while. I really haven't been writing much recently. Actually, no one's been updating recently D: Thank you _so_ much for the reviews, though! I love them all! You people are amazing (:

* * *

**~∞ ROSES ∞~**

**_Chapter Nineteen: Hidden Roses _**

* * *

He really liked his girlfriend, — that was for sure — but for some reason, he was falling for her. She had been at West High since high school had begun, but he had never really paid attention.

Honestly, he would not have had, either, unless Fang had brought her to his attention.

Not that Sam didn't like Lissa, — he truly did — but sometimes, she was just… too much.

It was complicated to explain. Maybe the self-consciousness, the perkiness, and the overwhelming happiness she radiated. Alternatively, was it her red hair? He was comparing Max to Lissa — even down to the _hair color._ He had always hated the color red.

Sure, it was against bro-code to date a girl your friend is dating. Sure, it was rude, but this was _Fang_ he was talking about. Man-whore, player, bastard — that was him.

Sam still couldn't believe that Max had somehow managed to whoop his player ass into shape, and tame that womanizing beast. He liked her because of it.

Maybe a little _too_ much.

There was something worrying him, however. And this problem, happened to be named Fang.

Was Fang truly falling for Max? Had he already fallen? Or, was this just another girl he picked up because of a bet? Sam would not be surprised if it was — Fang and Iggy were always betting.

Sam walked into his room, in which he shared with his dorm mate, Dylan Gunther-Hagen.

Dylan was one of his friends as well, although Lissa and Fang never seemed to like him… ever. He often wondered that if he hadn't been assigned to share a dorm with Dylan, would he be as friendly as he was now with him?

His roommate was on the couch, with his girlfriend, Maya, their lips connected. Sam crinkled his nose in disgust; he would _never _make-out with his girlfriend — soon to be ex-girlfriend — as if he was eating her alive. "Bro!" Sam shouted, effectively causing the two to cease to kiss.

"Not cool, Sam," Dylan snapped, as Maya sat up, straightening her shirt. She kissed Dylan on the cheek while tying her dirty blonde hair in a ponytail, before glaring at Sam and leaving. "What the frick was that for?" he snapped.

Sam rolled his eyes, staring at Dylan's wide, outraged turquoise ones. "If I hadn't interjected, y'all would be at it like rabbits, so be thankful I was the one stepping in, rather than Head Master Pruitt," Sam replied nonchalantly.

"Whatever," Dylan muttered, heading to his separate room.

He cut in before Dylan could close his door shut. "I have a favor to ask you."

Dylan stared at Sam for a moment. "I'll do it, but it won't be a favor, since I'm not doing it for free."

Sam sighed with relief, grabbing his wallet out of his pocket. "Here, one-hundred bucks," Sam said, holding the money up with the hand not holding his wallet.

"Good," Dylan smiled, leaning against the doorframe of his room, as he took the money and began counting it. "What do you need me to do? Get you a life?" he asked, only half-teasing, a smirk on his tan face.

Rolling his eyes, Sam replied, "No. I need you to follow Fang tonight on his date with Max."

"_Fang_? _Date_?" Dylan asked incredulously, an eyebrow cocked in amusement. "For that _girl_?"

He was quick to cut in. "She's not just a _girl_!"

It was Dylan's turn to roll his bright turquoise eyes. "Okay, whatever."

"So you'll do it?" Sam asked, his eyes hopeful.

Dylan walked into his room, shutting the door with a click of the lock.

"Consider it done."

* * *

Lupo Greyback was unusually excited for her date with Iggy. At least… she hoped it was a date; that is what he implied, right? She wanted to literally face-palm herself. _Don't start getting hopeful, Lupo Avril Greyback! _She scolded herself inwardly. _Even if you're _pretty_ sure that they were going on one. _

Her phone buzzed beside her, in her dorm room. She tapped her phone, only to see that she had a text from an unknown number. Curiously, she opened up the message. **_'Tomorrow at seven-thirty?'_**It read. Her eyebrows furrowed, and she brushed her silver streak out of her face as she typed back a reply.

**_'Dafuq?!' _**

The reply was almost instantaneous. **_'Whoo, Miss Greyback's got a potty mouth!' _**It was soon followed by a, **'****_It's Iggy, by the way.'_**

She cursed to herself for her face immediately heating up. **_'Oh… Hi. How'd you get my number?'_**

**_'I have my ways… *insert mysterious eyebrow wiggle* xD' _**Iggy replied, causing Lupo to bust out laughing at his response. She clicked the button to reply back to him, but another message filled her inbox. **_'But seriously. You're avoiding the original question.'_**

Lupo thought back to their conversation so far. **_'… A… Question?'_**

**_'Tomorrow. At. Seven. Thirty?' _**

_Oh, _Lupo thought, a small smile coming to her face. **_'Oh, I don't know…' _**She sent the message. Right after, Lupo started another one. **_'Are we? (;'_**

**_'I guess so. I'll meet you at your dorm (:'_**

She blushed. **_' Dorm number 401. I'll see you there.'_**

_I guess we're going on that date after all… _Lupo mused to herself. She collapsed backwards on her bed, a small smile on her face, staring blankly at the ceiling, before her eyes began to droop shut.

* * *

This was _not_ the way Dylan wanted to spend his Friday night. Crouched down in some bushes, listening to sob stories, his car parked in the forest, to his annoyance.

Oh, and to make it worse, he had to go to the bathroom. _Badly_.

He groaned almost silently in aggravation, hoping they'd leave soon, so he could. Dylan really should have raised the price to two-hundred-fifty.

"H-he was taken to the hospital, and that's when I found out he had cystic fibrosis. Dad… Daddy died at that hospital at the age of thirty-seven, due to lung complications. We buried him with sixty-five roses," Max sobbed. _I thought she was supposed to be tough. She just sounds freaking pathetic, _Dylan thought bitterly, his annoyance clear.

"I always thought I would have his roses, at _least._ But when my aunt took me in and shipped me off to West High, I had nothing to remind me of him. Nothing. Until you," she sniffled, "took me home and… God, I'm acting like a brat right now, but it feels so good to just… let it all out, for once." _Yeah, you are._

"You're not a brat. You're Max. The Max I love," Fang said. Dylan almost couldn't contain his snickering. _Pathetic. I repeat: P-A-T-H-E-T-I-C. And she is _so_ a brat._

Now he could only hear quiet murmurings… So quiet, Dylan could barely hear. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For listening. For being there. For keeping your promise. For everything."

"No, thank you. For telling me this."

"You won't tell anyone?"

"I promise."

_What a promise that'll be, when Sam hears this, _Dylan thought, a sinister grin on his face. _And believe me, Sam will know._

* * *

**Notes:**

Hmm…. *ALERT* CREEPER DYLAN! BE ON THE LOOK OUT!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter… I'm freaking out. There's like, less then 10 chapters left… I think. Only a couple before the first ties back in DDD:

AHHH! SOMEONE MUST SCREAM WITH ME, RIGHT? *Screams into a pillow*

Thanks again for reviewing! And to those who did review (:

Love you all!

**R&R**

Fluffy :)


	20. Bring a Rose With You

**Summary:** Fang was a player. Getting girls was as easy as pie. But when he begins to fall for the unthinkable, Maximum, she has a plan up her sleeve to not be part of his broken heart graveyard. She plays him. And doesn't expect to fall herself.

**Author's Note:** Man. I think I really want to finish this…. SO HERE'S ANOTHER UPDATE :D

* * *

**~∞ ROSES ∞~**

**_Chapter Twenty: _**_Bring a Rose With You_

* * *

Dylan returned to his dorm, a smirk on his face. He had left the park long after Max and Fang did, grinning to himself, and coming up with a plan to squeeze more money out of Sam.

When he turned the key in the hole, and opened the door with his hand on the knob, Sam immediately confronted him. "What did you hear? Does Fang actually love her?"

Sam hoped he didn't, so stealing Max away was just a favor he was doing to his friend. While Dylan was gone, he had broken up with Lissa, and now was free to take Max.

"Pay up." Dylan's face showed almost nothing, while Sam's looked outraged.

"What do you mean, _'Pay up'_?! I already gave you one-hundred frickin' dollars!" Sam shouted.

Dylan shrugged, scratching the back of his neck, a bored expression on his face. "One-hundred for me snooping, one-fifty for me to tell you what I heard."

Crossing his arms, Sam had the urge to slam the door in Dylan's face. "What a rip off, dude! No way am I giving you more money!"

With a small scoff, Dylan shoved through the doorway, past Sam. "You could've of just gone and spied on their moment yourself."

Honestly, Dylan didn't care whether or not Sam found out about Max and Fang's conversation on their date. He didn't care if Sam would have went to intrude on their date himself. All he wanted, was money. And he knew that Sam had at _least_ three-hundred bucks in his wallet.

Sam was silent as he contemplated his choices. It was either lose one-hundred dollars for nothing, or two-hundred-fifty for information in return. He could easily lose a couple hundred bucks and not have to worry… So why not get something in exchange?

Sighing, he rummaged through his wallet, extracting three fifty dollar bills. "Spill," he demanded.

And that's exactly what Dylan did.

…

By the time Max reached her dorm, her eyes were no longer red and puffy — they had returned to normal by the time they had left the park. In fact, they were shining, as she thought of the good night kiss Fang had given her, along with his 'I love you'.

Before she opened the door, she leaned back on the wooden frame, a small smile on her face. _Fang's turned me into an hopelessly in love idiot… _she thought, chuckling to herself softly.

Her mind seemed to be somewhere else, and noticeably an eighth of its normal size. Max had to snap herself back into reality.

Turns out, she didn't have to do it herself.

The door to Max and Nudge's dorm flung wide open, to show a crazy-eyed, pajama-clothed Nudge. "DID IT WORK, DID IT WORK?" she asked excitedly, looking down at Max, who had fallen to the ground.

"Did what work?" Max snapped, her eyebrows furrowed from the unexpected pain her tailbone just experienced. Gingerly, she picked herself off the ground, and walked into the dormitory.

Nudge rolled her eyes. "Oh come _on_, Max! You know what I'm talking about! The _plan_?"

_Oh. W.T.F.B.I.T.C.H.E.R.… That must be what she's talking about… Now's the time to tell her, isn't it? _Max sighed to herself, before looking up at Nudge. "Nudge…"

"C'mon, Max, tell me!"

She shook her head. "Nudge, no. Just no. I can't do this anymore."

Max watched as her friend's face faltered, her almost perpetual grin falling. "W-W-What do you mean, Max?" Nudge asked, her eyes wide, voice small. "Are you saying that… All this is for nothing? That you're giving up on the plan? _That I came up with the plan name for _nothing_?_" she moaned. "You have _got _to be kidding me, Max! I hope you have a damn good reason, because you're going to need it."

For some reason, Max sighed in relief. At least she was letting her explain why. "You know how a while ago you said that you only disliked Fang because he was a player?" Max asked cautiously.

Nudge cocked her head to the side, having a sudden flashback to before.

_[Flashback. Chapter 14]_

_"Soo…" Nudge began. "How's plan W.T.F.B.I.T.C.H.E.R. going?"_

_Max rolled her eyes, and reveled in the softness of her pillow. "You won't ever give up that name, will you?" she muttered, smiling._

_Nudge scoffed. "Not when it's as awesome as it is. But stop avoiding the question. Do you think he's falling in love with you, yet?"_

_She rolled over on the bed, so Max's back was now on the mattress, rather than her stomach. "I don't really know. I mean, I'm pretty sure the way he looks at me is different, and the way he acts is how he normally does, but I don't know if he only looks at me like that because he's never dated and dumped someone like me before," she sighed. _

_"Well I think it's because he's interested; I mean, the way he looks at you," Nudge commented, studying her nails. "It's just different. More intense, like he's studying you, or memorizing every move. It's quite hot, actually." Max stared at her incredulously. "Hey! The only reason I don't like him, is because he's a player! Fang is ha-wt, y'know?"_

_[End Flashback]_

Almost hesitantly, Nudge nodded. "Yeah. What about it?"

Max tried not to bite her lip before she said her next words. "What if… I told you that he's not… a player anymore?"

Nudge pursed her lips. "Is his name Fang Walker?"

"… Yeah?"

"Then he's probably still a player."

She closed her eyes for a moment and then reopened them. "You're not listening to me, Nudge. Don't you think that if he's fallen for me — which I'm pretty sure he has — that he wouldn't date and dump? That he _wouldn't be a player?_"

Nudge opened her mouth to speak, but she closed it, thinking this over. A moment passed, with Max staring at Nudge intently, waiting for her response. "I… I guess so."

Max smiled, obviously relieved. "So… no more plan?"

"No more plan." Nudge nodded in agreement. Max turned to head to their room, when Nudge's voice stopped her in her tracks. "Max?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't you think you should… tell him about the plan first?" Nudge wondered.

Max paused. _Well… If he finds out about it somehow… It's probably best to tell him myself… But then… _"Won't it… maybe… ruin our… relationship?"

Nudge smiled reassuringly, trying not to laugh. After all, it wasn't everyday Max acted like this. "If he truly loves you, he'd understand, and be thankful you told him the truth."

With a roll of her eyes, and a soft smile, Max headed to the room.

"And one last thing, Max?"

She turned around.

"Bring a rose with you."

…

_The next day. Saturday. Outside Fang's dorm-_

Fang lazily went to open the room of his dorm at the knock on the door. He opened it, too see Sam hanging outside his door.

"Yo."

Sam nodded. "Fang."

"What's up?"

Taking a deep breath, Sam responded with a, "Break up with Max."

* * *

**Notes:**

Welll….. We're getting there! One more chapter, and then the one after that is where the first chapter ties back in! YAYS!

**SO, I HAVE A QUESTION FOR Y'ALL:**

There are two ways to end this. At the first chapter, or with them together.

What do you guys want? Personally, I think it would be better if it ended at the first chapter. So please, tell me which you would prefer, and I'll take it into consideration!

**R&R**

Fluffy


	21. Fallen Rose

**Summary:** Fang was a player. Getting girls was as easy as pie. But when he begins to fall for the unthinkable, Maximum, she has a plan up her sleeve to not be part of his broken heart graveyard. She plays him. And doesn't expect to fall herself.

**Author's Note:** OKAY. SO I _REALLY_ WANT TO FINISH THIS :D Heh… ANOTHER CHAPTER! I'm sure y'all don't mind… Like, at _all_.

* * *

**~∞ ROSES ∞~**

**_Chapter Twenty-One: Fallen Rose_**

* * *

"You've _got_ to be kidding me, Sam," Fang replied with a scoff. _Well… That was random… _he couldn't help but add, in his head.

Sam stared Fang down, a smug smile growing on his face. "You're going to break up with Max."

"What the hell? Why the f*ck would I do that?" Fang asked, rage seeping into his incredulous tone. "Are you high?"

Sam shook his head, his hazel eyes gleaming. "It's not _would_. You are _going_ to."

Fang glared at his so-called friend. "I'm not breaking up with her, no matter what you say, Sam. You can't just _make_ me break up with the girl I love. I freaking _love_ her!"

Dryly chuckling, Sam gave Fang a bittersweet smirk. "You really think she loves you back? Especially after this gets out around school?" He pulled his phone out from his pocket, where Dylan had recorded their conversation. Wiggling it a bit in the air, he pressed play, a section of a conversation coming out from the speakers.

_"You're not a brat. You're Max. The Max I love."_

_"Thank you."_

_ "For what?"_

_"For listening. For being there. For keeping your promise. For everything."_

_"No, thank you. For telling me this."_

_"You won't tell anyone?"_

_"I promise."_

Fang felt his body go numb as he listened to this. _He didn't… He _followed us_? And if it goes out around school… Max is going to assume I broke the promise I made to her! _

"And that's only a small portion of it. I have the _entire_ thing," Sam taunted with a maniacal grin. "Having second thoughts?"

A growl emitted from the back of Fang's throat. "Where the f*ck did you get that?" he asked, his voice low and dangerous. "Tell me. Now," Fang demanded, his hand coming up to grab Sam's phone and throw it at the wall.

"Uh-uh-uh," Sam grinned, pulling the phone out of Fang's reach. "You aren't coming anywhere near this! Besides, I've got many back-ups of it."

Clenching his fists until they blanched white, Fang struggled to control his breathing. _What do I do? _He thought desperately. _How am I supposed to stay with Max without her — no, _our_ — pasts coming out, that she begged me to keep quiet?_

"What do you want," he snarled, his breathing heavy, coming out in large puffs.

With an evil smile, Sam knew he had Fang caught in a corner. "You know what I want."

"Tch. Yeah, sure," Fang said sarcastically. "Then I wouldn't be _asking_ what you wanted."

Sam balled his hands, wanting to throw a punch at Fang. "Max."

Fang had to fight his laughter down, despite the entirety of the situation. "Why would she want _you_, you good for nothing bastard?" Fang laughed sourly. "Why would _Max_ — of all people — go for a weasel-y, rotten scumbag like _you_? Especially when they could have me; when _she_ could hold my heart," he added after a moment.

Sam's eyes flashed, and he socked Fang in the gut. "At least I know how to treat a girl properly."

He hissed in pain, bending over, yet Fang managed to glower at Sam. "Oh really? Threatening her loving boyfriend with revealing her past that she doesn't want to be known? That's a sign of a good boyfriend," he jeered sardonically.

"You forgot who has the upper hand in the situation right now," Sam reminded Fang, his finger hovering over the send button of his phone. "One wrong move and this is sent to the biggest gossipers at school, plus everyone on my contact list."

Fang's eyes widened as he bit down his retort, _'What? Just your Mom and Dad?' _

"It's solely your move, Fang. Make. Your. Choice."

All the pressure was strained on Fang, as he tried to come up with the best decision. _I could never do that to Max. I just can't; I _promised_. _Fang slowly began to straighten his back, and met Sam, eye to eye.

He held his breath for a moment, before uttering the three words that would change his future. "I'll do it."

Sam grinned, clapping Fang on the back. "I knew you'd make the right choice."

Fang could only hope that's what he did — make the right choice.

…

With trembling fingers, Fang quickly sent a text to Max, saying to meet him in the courtyard of the school. He gave himself a quick pep talk, while he was waiting for her. _Just… break up with her, and you'll be fine. Sam won't send the voice recording, and you won't break your promise to Max._

Another voice countered in his head, _You'll only be breaking both her and your heart._

A voice interrupted his thoughts. "Hi, _Fang_."

"M —" he began, looking up. However, he didn't see Max. It was just Sydney.

Her curly brown hair was straightened and shiny, her lips a glossy pink. She batted her dark eyelashes, which made her green eyes pop, in a seductive manner. _But who was she going to seduce? _

His eyes widened as he realized who it was, a second too late. _Him_.

She plopped herself on his lap, immediately attacking his lips, holding his head tight to his so he couldn't get away.

From the distance, Sam smirked to himself. _What a prostitute, _he thought. _Just a little money, and voila! Plan is perfectly in effect. _He watched Sydney straddle Fang on the bench, making out with him, and Max come to the courtyard from the other corner of his eye, a rose in hand.

She looked… shocked at first, before becoming outraged, and then hurt. He watched her stomp up to where Sydney and Fang were, and pull Sydney off Fang. He watched her punch Sydney in the nose, and then just stare at Fang.

"Why?" she asked. "If you wanted to break up with me, you could have just said so, rather than being a douche about it!"

Fang wanted to defend himself, telling her that it wasn't supposed to happen like that. _This is exactly what he wanted to happen, huh? _Fang thought grimly.

"_Honey_," he said. "You don't understand. Once a douche, always a douche," Fang said, his voice cold, yet eyes soft, trying to tell her not to believe anything he was saying.

He watched with sad eyes as her glare faltered, revealing her hurt for a second.

_His heart fell to the ground._

"Fine," she snapped, slapping him across the face, and dropping the rose that was clenched tightly in her fist.

_His heart was stomped on._

Max turned around to walk away, trying not to let the tears come down on her face.

"Max!" Fang couldn't help but call. Max stopped mid-step, and turned around.

"_What_?!" she all but screeched. "Let me guess, the 'It's not you, it's me', move. Well guess what, _Nick_? I don't care." But she did.

_His heart cracked._

He mustered the final words: "Everything I felt towards you was a lie."

She turned around for the last time, not looking back, a single tear falling down her cheek.

_His heart was broken in two._

Just like hers was.

Just like the fallen rose.

* * *

**Notes: **

Whoa. Dramatic, huh?

SO SAD! :'( But the pissed Fang was kind of hot… What say you? XD

I believe I have come to a consensus about how to end this… It's….

Psh, like I'm going to tell you :)

Well…. Thank you SO SO SO much for the reviews. Virtual hugs all around :D

**R&R **dramatic chapter!

Fluffy


	22. A Rose and A Letter

**Summary: **Fang was a player. Getting girls was as easy as pie. But when he begins to fall for the unthinkable, Maximum, she has a plan up her sleeve to not be part of his broken heart graveyard. She plays _him_. And doesn't expect to fall herself.

**Author's Note: **Yes. This chapter. I didn't mean to make so many of you upset over the last chapter! I feel so horrible now -.- Thanks for ALL the reviews, though! Stupid FF won't let me keep the same chapter title -.- RAWR.

* * *

~∞ **ROSES **∞~

_**Chapter Twenty-Two: **A Rose and a Letter_

* * *

He had done it. And he was miserable.

Fang Walker, school's hottest player was downright miserable. He sat on his bed in the dorm he shared with his best friend James, sulking. You could say he fit the description of emo now, minus the cutting. Then again, not all emo people inflict pain on themselves.

The hollow sound of someone knocking on the wooden door carried down to Fang's bedroom. Three short knocks before they stopped. He could hear the sound of someone's light footsteps fading in the distance.

Too down to go get the door, Fang fell backwards on his bed, hands running through his long, black hair. Why was he so upset? Why was he sulking? Why did he break up with Maximum Ride? And most importantly, why was he _in love?_

He knew the answers to most of the questions. He was upset because he had been stupid, and had been pressured by Sam to break up with Max. He was sulking by the break up, which he had been told to do in the harshest way possible. He broke up with her because of Sam, although that was an excuse, rather than a reason. But he didn't know why he was in love with Max still.

What about her was meant to be loved? She had the snappiest and most sarcastic attitude Fang had ever seen in a person. She never did what someone told her to do. She reacted with her heart, rather than her head. She was violent. But she was loyal. She was beautiful, kind, and gentle.

_And _this_ is why you still love her_, a voice in Fang's head reasoned. He shook his hair out. He had broken up with Max. It was over. Fang couldn't still be in love with her, and run back, expecting Max to forgive him; she was too proud and stubborn.

Fang rubbed his legs, trying to get some sense back into them. He had been laying down on the bed for what seemed as eternity. Gently, Fang lowered his feet to the wooden ground, and silently walked to the door. He opened it, and spotted a golden box lying on the ground, unattended.

Picking it up, Fang strode back to his room, and locked the door. He stared at the long golden box, trying to figure out what it was, and why it had been left for him. Was it someone who had heard about his break up, and sent their condolences? Or was it one of the girls that he'd normally waste no time in messing around with for a few days?

Making up his mind, he propped his lean torso up on the pillows covered in black, placing the box in his lap. It didn't weigh very much. Fang took the lid off the box, revealing a long, thorned, and perfect rose. A red one. He immediately had his suspicions as to who the sender was.

A note was attached as well, with neat handwriting covering both sides. The red rose was the first give-away, but the handwriting told him exactly who it was. Fang looked at the note.

_Fang —_

_Our so-called love was like this rose; sweet, and if I was a poetic person, which I'm not, I'd say it was beautiful. But it had it's ups and downs. It's thorns in the bushes. _

_I honestly don't know why you did what you did. I don't know if you were forced, or it was all your own decisions. I don't know if what you did to me or told me was all an act._

_When you asked me out, I can't say I was surprised. You, the hottest player, yet a jerk. And me, no one much. Over the months we were together, your behavior startled me. Who knew you could be so sweet, so kind and daring? I didn't. Then again, it could've all been lie. Nothing real. _

_Don't deny it, you were genuinely surprised when I had actually said yes to your pleads and begging. And _yes_, you _did_ get down on your knees and beg like a dog. But what you didn't know was that I wasn't one of those senseless girls who throw themselves at you. That I _actually had a brain_! _

_From the moment you asked me to be your girlfriend, I knew that you were going to date-and-dump me as you did to all those other girls. I had planned to dump you first. But you shocked me when 'we' lasted a month, and even more. _

_I didn't think it would last any longer than the school year. _I_ hadn't planned on making it that long, and I had thought you hadn't either. I was right. You broke up with me two days ago. _

_I should be crying and sobbing and sulking shouldn't I? I should be depressed out of my mind. I should want murder you, bring you back to life, and kill you again. But I'm not. Because I have something to tell you._

_Ever heard of that poem, "Roses are red, Violets are blue…" with different variations? Well, here's one._

_Roses are red, _

_Violets are blue,_

_Did you really think that I'd cry over you?_

_I told you I loved you,_

_You though it was true._

_But guess what, player?_

_You got played too._

_As I said before, I'm not a poet, so obviously I didn't make this. But I hope this tells you what our 'relationship' was. _

Lots_ of Love,_

_Maximum Ride._

_PS: I'll see you in Hell._

By the time Fang finished reading the letter, tears were meandering down his olive cheeks. He dropped the letter on the ground, and got up, rose in hand. Walking to the kitchen, he grabbed a cup and filled it with water for the rose to sit in.

He never should've broken up with her, no matter what Sam had said. But now, he wasn't so sure about that. Max was going to break up with him either way.

If only he had noticed the smudges of the blue ink pen, where tears had fallen. Max's tears.

* * *

**Notes:**

While re-reading this, there were some things I wanted to change… *Sigh* Too late for that. This first chapter was _preeeettty much_ my outline for the story :D

Yes, this is the second (third?) to last chapter. Yes, there will be a chapter after this.

WAIT WAIT WAIT…. I think… Welll…. It depends. I'm posting this now, at 4:30ish Florida time. If you can give me… at least 30 reviews (which is a lot, I know D:) I'll post another later tonight… Probably around 10:30ish…

Is it too much to ask?

Y'all are gonna get the last (or second to last?) chapter by the 19th anyways….. Exactly five months after I started this. BUT. 30 reviews, I'll shove another chapter in (explaining the second to last in the prior sentence)!

Maybe it'll be happy :D

SO, JUST SKIP THIS NOTE! I don't really care…

Heh.

**R&R **please?

Fluffy

**I just reread what I wrote (A/N)... And it doesn't make much sense XD Heh... Oh well! KEEP CALM AND CARRY ON :DDD**


	23. Roseless

**Summary: **Fang was a player. Getting girls was as easy as pie. But when he begins to fall for the unthinkable, Maximum, she has a plan up her sleeve to not be part of his broken heart graveyard. She plays _him_. And doesn't expect to fall herself.

**Author's Note: **Hehe... I'm like an hour early! *Warning* If you're easily emotional, keep a box of tissues nearby. Especially if the last chapters made you cry, you'll be… well, you'll be needing it.

* * *

~∞ **ROSES **∞~

**_Chapter Twenty-Three: _**_Rose-less_

* * *

_Later that night-_

"This is _so_ good…" Lupo mumbled, her mouth crammed with food. She looked down, her silver streak of bangs covering her face, as she blushed.

Iggy sat across from her, watching with his pale blue eyes, as Lupo blissfully ate the pasta on her plate. His own plate lay untouched, as he amusedly watched Lupo devour her _Pasta Marinara_.

She stopped mid-bite, her cheeks flaring even more, as she straightened her back, and delicately wiped her mouth. "… Uh, aren't you going to eat?"

With a chuckle, Iggy reclined in his seat. "Nah, it's not that great…"

Lupo's jaw dropped, quickly coming up with a statement to defend _Olive Garden_. "How can you say it's not that great? This is like _Heaven!_ In your _mouth!_"

Iggy shrugged loosely, his lips quirking up to a grin. He relaxed his arms behind his head and said, "All I'm saying is that I could do much better."

She raised an eyebrow dubiously. "I doubt you can."

"Is that a challenge?" Iggy smirked.

Lupo shook her head, trying not to smile. "No. It's another date."

Lightly laughing, Iggy grinned. "Well then… Challenge accepted!"

The mood suddenly became serious, and the two young adults stared into each other's eyes. Lupo felt herself shiver from the intensity of Iggy's blue gaze. _Gosh, I feel like a puddle of mush… _She scolded herself. _But his eyes… They're just so… _pretty_. And he can _cook_!_

"Lupo?"

"… Yes?"

"You… You have something right there…" Iggy muttered, pointing to the corner of her mouth.

Her tongue poked out of her mouth, in attempt to get rid of the pasta sauce, and he chuckled lightly. "Is it still there?"

He nodded. "Here, I'll get it for you…"

Lupo's heart pounded erratically in her chest as he leaned closer and closer, before he was just an inch away. Her eyes flickered down to his lips, his eyes, and then they fluttered closed, ever so slowly.

And then she felt a napkin wipe the sauce away.

Her eyes flew open, confused, only to see Iggy trying to stifle a laugh. "You – You – You… _Diphead!_" Lupo shouted, trying not to laugh herself. "You're such a tease!"

Iggy let his husky laugh loose, and she struggled to maintain her non-blushy composure. "My dear, I believe the correct word would be _flirt_. Then again, I only am a flirt around, well…"

"Around?" Lupo asked anxiously.

He looked down, cheeks tinted pink. "Around those who I really like."

_STOP! STOP BLUSHING! _Lupo screamed at herself internally, trying to fight the heat from shooting to her cheeks. It was unsuccessful.

"Well… does that mean that hypothetically… you like me?" Lupo wondered curiously, a small smile forming on her face.

Iggy scratched the back of his neck. "Hypothetically speaking, well then, yeah."

"I don't hit people I like, even if they were a tease… So hypothetically speaking..."

"You like me?" Iggy asked.

She gave a small nod. "But we were being hypothetical, of course," Lupo mumbled.

He grinned, and placed his hand gently on her cheek, causing them to flush. "So _hypothetically_," Iggy teased, "if I kissed you, you wouldn't be angry?"

Smiling softly, Lupo shook her head. "_Hypothetically_, no." _This is so awkward!_

Iggy leaned in over the table, closer to her, just as he did previously, staring into her golden-brown eyes. Her head tilted upwards, the slightest bit, and just after their lips brushed together, Iggy's cell began to ring.

He pulled back, cursing, and apologized to Lupo. "I'm really sorry, Lupo, but it's Fang, and I have to get this…"

She nodded tightly, and leaned back in the booth chair.

"Hello?"

"Iggy…" Fang's slurred voice came from over the phone. _Is he… _drunk_? _Iggy asked himself incredulously. _Fang? _Drunk_? _

Iggy got up from the table, muttering the word, bathroom, to Lupo, clutching his phone to his ear. "What the hell, Fang? Why the f*ck are you drunk?"

"M-Max…" Fang hiccupped. Iggy's eyebrows furrowed. _Max?_

"Is Max with you?" he demanded.

"N-No… We… I… She… Broke up…" Fang muttered.

"What? When?" _Why would they have broken up? The two were inseparable!_

"Tod-day. Earlier… Sam…" Fang said brokenly, his words mumbling together.

Iggy could hear an audible gulp from the other side of the telephone line. "Dude, put the alcohol away!" Iggy yelled.

"N-Not… gonna h-help anything…" he sighed.

"Neither is you being so wasted on your ass that you can even remember why you drank in the first place!"

A choked cry was heard. _Is he… crying?_ "It… h-hurts… too… much…"

Iggy felt his heart drop in sympathy for his friend. "Hang on, buddy. I'm coming to getcha." _Lupo will understand._

…

_Two weeks later- _

He stood, slumped up against the wall of Max's dorm. Memories from two weeks ago flooded into his brain. Iggy helping him into bed. The drunken phone call. Getting the alcohol out. Crying for the first time since his dad left. And then last, the thing he wanted to remember the least.

Max's face when _he_ broke up with _her_.

Even after two long, dreadful weeks, he still remembered the shocked, hurt look on her face like a picture.

Like it was burned into his memory.

So here he was, standing outside her dorm. Over the two, miserable weeks, Fang had come to a conclusion.

He was too much in love with her just to let her go. She meant too much to him.

The door of her dorm opened, and she stepped out, her face solemn, almost completely void of emotion. _You did this to her! _Fang yelled at himself.

"Max…"

She spun around to face him, her eyes widening, and then narrowing in anger. "What are you doing here?" Max spat, trying to fight the overwhelming feeling that tried to overtake her, wanting her to just run and throw her arms around his neck.

"Just let me explain…" he begged.

"Wasn't it enough? _'Everything I felt towards you was a lie'_? Doesn't _everything_, mean _everything_?" she yelled, blinking back un-fallen tears. "What more do you have to say?" Max asked, her voice nearly cracking with anguish.

He wanted to let the tears out himself. "Max…"

"Don't call me that! Don't say it like you still love me! Like you _ever_ loved me!" she screamed.

"How could you believe what I said before?" Fang blurted. "I tell you I love you multiple times, but I tell you I hate you — no, I don't even say _that_ — _once_, and you believe me? How do you know it wasn't set up, or I wasn't blackmail —"

She cut him off. "Well were you?"

He didn't answer quickly enough. "Ma —"

"_Fang_. Just stop, okay?" Max pleaded, blinking back her tears that were beginning to fall. "There's one thing you didn't do — something I could never forgive you for," she said quietly.

Fang opened his mouth to speak, but she silenced him with a whisper. "You never showed you were scared of losing me. The only thing you can do now is just leave me alone."

With those words, she walked away.

And that's when he let the tears come.

_If that's what you really want… Then I'll leave you alone. If you don't want me to be a part of your life… I won't._

_Without you… I feel empty._

_A rose-less rosebush._

_ But just know… You're wrong Max. I was scared all along._

"I'm scared of losing you, Max…" Fang whispered. "But I already have."

* * *

**Notes:**

Whoa. Three D's to an emotional chapter of mine:

**D**ramatic

**D**epressing

**D**eep

^^ Did it fit? -.- I truly love this chapter. But I hate it too. I think it's… good… but sad. Too sad.

Well. At least you know this isn't the end… Right?

Right.

Y'all went over the top with the reviews — 63, seriously? WHOA — and I feel horrible because of this… good yet bad chapter! :o

I think I should just say this… Because I feel bad enough… But this _is_ a Fax story -.- Think about it.

Next and final chapter will be up on the 19th. Watch for it!

And **review**!

Fluffy :'(


	24. Roses

**Summary: **Fang was a player. Getting girls was as easy as pie. But when he begins to fall for the unthinkable, Maximum, she has a plan up her sleeve to not be part of his broken heart graveyard. She plays _him_. And doesn't expect to fall herself.

**Author's Note: **… Final chapter, people D: SO SAD~ :'(

* * *

~∞ **ROSES **∞~

**_Chapter Twenty-Four: _**_Roses_

* * *

_Five years later-_

"I'd love to be the godmother, Lupo! Little Wylk is so cute!" Max cooed, hearing baby Wylk squeal through the telephone line.

Lupo laughed lightly. "Awesome, Max! So I'll see you on Saturday?"

Max nodded, even though Lupo couldn't see it. She fidget with her cell phone for a moment, before asking a question that was on her mind. "By chance, Lupo, who's the godf —"

"I'm so sorry, Max, but I have to go! Love you!" And with that, the phone line went dead.

She sighed to herself, placing the phone down to massage her temples. _Don't worry Max... it can't be…_

Another part of her mind cut in. _But what if it was…?_

_It doesn't matter. You're over it, Max. _

…

She stood in the back of the church in a white skirt and blouse, her dirty-blonde, sun-streaked hair pulled back neatly. A small smile graced her face as she looked at Lupo, Iggy, and their baby son, Wylk, across the room.

"Where is he?" she heard Iggy mutter quietly. "That idiot. If he's late…"

Lupo placed a hand on the side of his face. "Oh don't worry on a day like this! He'll be here!" Lupo said with a smile. "_He better be here…" _she mumbled under her breath.

And then he walked in, making her breath catch as it always did when he was around. He looked as stunning as she remembered last, and her heart pounded heavily in her chest.

His obsidian eyes met with hers and widened the slightest around the edges.

_I am so going to kill Lupo and Iggy… _Max thought grimly.

…

After the end celebration, Max rushed to leave, saying a quick goodbye to Lupo, Iggy, and Wylk.

She pushed the glass door open and walked out, sighing with relief that she had finally left that constricting _place_, where _he_ was.

A hand grasped her shoulder softly, yet firmly, and she tensed. "Max…" a broken voice whispered. "God… Max… It's you…"

Her heart pounded wildly, and her head began to spin as she took in his intoxicating scent.

Without think what he was doing, he grabbed her arm, and pulled it to his body, embracing her to him.

_No… You wasted enough tears on him… No more… _she told herself. "I'm so sorry… Just… don't run away this time until I explain… I can't stand losing you again…" he murmured, suddenly pulling back. "God, I'm so sorry, Max."

She looked up at him, directly into his eyes. The intensity was the same as it was five years ago.

_Max… _she thought to herself. _Oh, what to do? _

Relaxing her tense body, she focused on what her heart wanted to do, over her head. Five years of held back, withdrawn feelings flooded through her, warming her all the way to the tips of her toes. _How can one guy do this to me? One that broke up with me like a douche, five years ago?_

And then she let him explain.

…

_Two years later-_

He took a deep breath, the anxiety pooling in the bottom of his stomach, as it did when he saw her for the first time after that five year gap since highschool. It was now two years later, but he hadn't quite shaken off that feeling. _C'mon man, you can do this… _he thought to himself bitterly, replaying Iggy's pep talk in his head.

She entered through the front door, smiling widely at him. "Hi," Max grinned, giving him a tight hug. The anxiety increased in his gut.

They sat on the couch, and he internally had a nervous breakdown. _Now's the time_.

"Max…"

"Hmm?"

Inhaling another breath, he tried to smile at her, hoping it didn't turn out to be a grimace of sorts. Looking into her eyes, he said, "Let's get married."

_Whoa. I knew I wasn't going to expect a whole speech… but that was just… exactly what I wanted, _Max thought, trying not to giggle at how nervous Fang looked. She placed a hand gently on his cheek, and nodded. "Okay."

He exhaled, a large grin spreading on his face. Fang softly took her head in his hands, and kissed her cheek.

Max stared at him, an amused smirk on her face. "Well… that was crappy."

His heart froze. _She didn't like the proposal? _"Wh-what? Should I have proposed be —"

She pressed her lips to his and kissed him. "No. Everything was perfect. Except for the fact you missed my lips," Max smiled.

Fang grinned at her, kissing Max again. "Better?"

"Much." Max toyed with his hair. "But I'm surprised. No r —"

He reached down and pulled a rose from the vase beside him, getting off the couch, and kneeling down on the floor. "A rose for you, milady."

And wrapped around the perfect stem of the single red rose, was a ring.

"I love you, Max."

"I know. I love you, too."

* * *

**Notes:**

Oh my God… It's the end…

I think something was off in this chapter D: Anna says she loves it… But I think something's wrong -.- Meeeehhhhh…..

Sorry for the late update. I have a lot of homework to do -.-

My God. THE END D:

I've finally just realized the entirety of the situation D:

I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! I have two new story ideas… Tell me which one you like better?

Smiles: Ever since Ari, Max's little brother died, a smile's never escaped her lips. Her parents, desperate to get a grin in their daughter, pay people to get her to smile. When Fang comes around, looking for something to do with his life, he decides it's his project to make her smile. FAX.

Or

A Slap Means I Love You: Fang's marriage to Lissa was arranged. Even though neither liked the arranged marriage, they weren't allowed to divorce. Besides, Lissa was never home, and she wanted Fang to find someone for himself. So he does, going to the bar and finding a girl he likes. What trouble occurs when he meets a non-frequent customer; Max. FAX.

Welll… Final goodbye :'(

I'm not much for end of story author's notes… So yeah… XD

Thanks to _everyone _who reviewed/will review :3

**R&R**

Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute


End file.
